I fought the law
by Laurissy
Summary: AU What if Merlin didn't know it was his destiny to help and protect Arthur. Instead Merlin uses his powers to become a robin hood like hero of Camelot. Pairings Arthur/Gwen Merlin/Freya and weirdly enough Morgana/Edwin. You'd be surprised.
1. Introduction

I fought the lawIntroduction

**A/N Wow my 2****nd**** multi chapter fic. Anyway this is AU so I need to explain the new universe. Basically No Dragon. So Merlin and Arthur don't know that they have a great destiny. In fact, they don't know each other. Now then Uther is even more of a tyrannical dictator. The people are starving and the taxes are too high. So Merlin is basically a robin hood like figure stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. I'm not sure how original that is. I read a fanfic where Arthur was a Robin Hood type figure but not Merlin. Now other characters. Arthur is the same arrogant prince with a heart of Gold and Gwen the maidservant who loves him and also has a heart of Gold. You'll see other Merlin characters in this fic. But the focus is on those three.**

The Moon was high and bright over Camelot. The guards were on full alert. Not the best conditions for thievery. But to make things worse the King had bought some specially trained wolves to rip him to pieces. This would have stopped any other man from robbing the King of Camelot. But Merlin was no ordinary man. He was a master of shadows and magic.

Any man would have been foolish not to feel fear. Merlin was indeed scared as he lay in a crate full of the finest oranges from abroad. He was waiting for the right moment. The crate had been left in the pantry next to the kitchens. The pantry was full of the finest food in the land. It was for the young prince who was turning 18 and it was also no doubt an auction. The prince would be sampled by the finest maidens in the land and whoever's father was willing to part with the most capital would gain the prince. Not that the King would be able to enjoy this new wealth. Merlin would see to that.

Merlin smiled, he then began to incant a spell "Glasra Baladh deas dol mac tire." He heard a wolf howl. He ran down the corridor and towards the prince's chamber. He hid to the left side of the door and waited for the chaos to ensue.

Barnard had been a guard for three years. Everyone knew that the ghostly shadow would strike soon. The treasury was overflowing with gifts for the prince and the tax money for the month had been collected. He had been blight on this kingdom for 4 years. The king was getting angrier and angrier. Now it was law that if the ghostly shadow got away with even a farthing of the king's money, then the captain of the guards would be executed. Barnard was that captain. He felt a cold sweat as he comtemplated his fate. No one had ever seen this shadow besides a swish of a cloak or a shadow in the distance. That was all anyone saw of the Ghostly Shadow.

Barnard had convinced himself that maybe this thief really was a ghost. A ghost sent to seek revenge on the king and steal what he treasured most, his pride. He didn't even think this ghost could be caught. "I'd have better luck trying to catch the wind and put it in the dungeon"

Barnard shivered in the cold night. The wolf started howling and then all ran off. Barnard chased after it. He was running after it and he heard the sound of hundreds of hungry wolves howling. "What's up with the stupid mutts?" he thought as he ran pausing to catch his breath. As he stood there panting. He realised where he was the corridor that led to the kitchens. "The Prince's feast" he realised. He sprinted towards the kitchens and sure enough there were 250 wolves eating the prince's feast. He'd never seen anything like it. These carnivorous wolves were eating the Prince's carrots. He just stood there in bewilderment.

The Prince awoke to the sound of wolves howling and people shouting. Not the best way to start his day. As he got dressed. The warning bell rung. Of course another night ruined by this infernal Ghostly Shadow. He sighed, grabbed his sword and his keys and ran right towards the commotion. If he'd looked to his left he would have seen a young sorcerer whispering a spell to grab his keys. But he was agitated and his only thought was to stop this commotion so he could go back to sleep.

Merlin now had what he needed. He went towards the treasure room and opened the gate with the key he just acquired. All the guards were occupied with the wolf problem. He left the key in the lock. There was no point in keeping it. They'd only change the locks anyway. He looked at all the wealth that was before him but he was no ordinary thief. His heart didn't swell with greed. It swelled with a sense of justice. He grinned from ear to ear. He whispered a spell "airgead eitil ar shiul" He watched as all the treasure flew out of the room. Merlin than ran upstairs and into the ramparts and climbed the tallest tower. He wanted to enjoy the show he'd created.

Arthur made his way to the kitchens. He pointed at the guard he saw standing gormless in the kitchen "You" he shouted "What in the hell is going on?"

Barnard tried to explain "I think something's wrong with the wolves, sir. They appear to be eating all the food for your feast." Barnard then ran away not wanting to be blamed for the dogs going barmy.

The prince looked at the guard shoved him out of the way angrily and went towards the pantry. Sure enough there were the wolves that his father had spent a thousand gold each on. Munching his royal feast. Arthur sighed "How am I going to explain this to my father, well at least the treasure room is secure because I have the key right here." He put his hand in his pocket and felt nothing. Arthur panicked and the realised he'd been tricked punched the wall. The Ghostly Shadow had managed to simultaneously ruin his party and rob his father blind. Arthur screamed out his frustration. "Why can't I catch this bloody thief?"

"Um sire" Barnard said as he returned panting for breath "I think you better see this"

Arthur wondering if this night could possibly get any worse followed the guard. He ran after Barnard and into the courtyard and there a magnificent sight filled his mind. The sky was filled with coins. They seemed to be flying over the castle wall. Arthur then rushed to the ramparts and sure enough all the money was falling down on to the lower town. Arthur did appreciate the poetic justice. The money his father had stolen from the people was now raining back onto the people. He laughed with the beauty of it all. He then looked up towards the tallest tower and all he saw was a shadow. He blinked and the shadow was gone. The Ghostly Shadow had won another night. He sighed "I'd better clean up as much of this mess as I can and try and explain this to my father." One thing was for certain going back to bed was no longer an option.

**A/N so what do you think. This is the first time. I've written something AU and I'd really like some reviews to let me know how well i'm doing. Also as a little contest it took me ages to come up with Merlin's hero name and I don't particularly like it. So basically I want you to come up with a superhero name for Merlin and at the end of this fic I'll pick the best and share them with you if anyone actually posts anything. So yeah please review and tell me if you like the idea of Merlin being a Robin Hood type superhero.**


	2. Breakfast

Breakfast

**A/N First of all wow. I've had a massively positive response to this fanfic. I just hope I don't disappoint. Anyway thanks to everyone who's reviewed story alerted favourite hell even if you're still reading thanks. Also I want more superhero names for Merlin. In my story I'm going to stick with the "ghostly shadow" but I'm curious what you can all come up with. So enjoy and I hope you like this chapter**

Arthur walked into the great hall with a feeling of trepidation. He'd managed to clean up the mess in the kitchens but he knew there was no way of getting the money back. But he would rather die than let his father see him afraid. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and marched inside like he had everything sorted. He sat down, next to his father and focused on his food. He tried not to notice his father's look of disappointment but he felt it bore into his skull.

"So what's for breakfast then" Arthur said with forced cheerfulness. He looked at his half sister Morgana and she gave him a don't bother look. His father looked at him focusing his look for disappointment

"Unfortunately because of someone's incompetence we lost most of the food in the pantry" Uther said menacingly. "Luckily there is enough for myself and Morgana to have a good Breakfast. You, on the other hand as a punishment will have to suffice with stale bread." At that moment the servants came in with the food. One of them smiled at him and as he admired that radiant smile. He thought "It's been a long night but as long as I have that smile to look forward to. I think I'll be alright" He had to hide his smile but he knew she'd seen it.

"So then, how did he do it this time?" Uther asked looking at his son piercingly.

Arthur answered "We believe he snuck in with the supplies from my feast. From there he cast a spell to make all the food in there irresistible to the wolves. After that he stole" Arthur coughed for a second and then continued "my key. From there he went to the treasury and casted a spell on the treasure to make it rain down on the lower town and then he left the castle."

"This ghostly shadow is making a mockery of the laws of Camelot. He must be brought to justice. He must be made an example of" Uther said angrily.

Morgana muttered "When the laws themselves are mockeries. It should come as no surprise when people mock them." Arthur nodded but said nothing. The laws were mockeries. The law was meant to protect people but all the laws of Camelot did was exploit, scare and downright steal from the people. He hated it and vowed when he was King, he would do something about it. But for now he was powerless. He hated enforcing laws he knew were wrong but loyalty was central to the knight's code and he would not break it.

"This ghostly shadow must be a sorcerer out for revenge. Well he shall know that all those who practice magic in my kingdom will suffer like the beast behind me. Everyone thought he was mighty that nobody could defeat them. They were wrong" Uther said smiling. Mounted on the wall beside the king was a preserved Dragon head. He'd been executed in the purge. Uther used it as a trophy and to show people that even the great and mighty dragon is powerless before his rule. Arthur had been scared of his father's decoration since he was a child. But Uther had taught him that fear and mercy were weaknesses. But he was still scared. He always avoided looking at in the eyes. Morgana thought it was repulsive. Every time she even glanced at it she had to struggle to not be violently sick.

"Now we must decide how to get the money back and who should be punished for this crime" Uther announced.

Arthur answered assertively "There's no point trying to get the money back directly. The majority will have spent it on food already. It will all come back through taxes anyway."

"What kind of king you will be?" Uther asked "From what you have just said I can assume you will be a king who has no power because he is too weak to maintain the law in his own kingdom". Uther knocked Arthur's Goblet and water spilled all over his lap.

"I'm not saying the law shouldn't be upheld Father" Arthur explained "But the gold went all over Camelot. I saw hundreds taking to the street when they realised. If we punish everyone who took that money. We'd have to execute the vast majority of this city. I'm not prepared to do that especially when by now there's no way of knowing who this majority is"

Uther grunted at his son and returned to his bread. Arthur realising this was the closet he would ever get to a "you were right, son" went back to his bread. Gwen came towards him with a cloth to help clean the water of him. He loved the feel of her gentle fingers across his legs. While he was enjoying some quite frankly dishonourable fantasies. He felt a note go into his hands.

_Dearest Arthur_

_I have missed you these last few weeks. I know you have been busy with the Ghostly Shadow and you've had your coming of age to prepare for. But I have missed you so much. Morgana is going for a horse ride at noon. She won't be back till late. Meet me at our special place. I love you so much and not being with you these past couple of months has been torture. I know I am only a servant but I am a servant who loves her Prince more than anything else. _

_Yours Eternally, Guinevere._

Arthur grinned and motioned to Gwen. She came over with a jug full of water. As she bent down he whispered in her ear "I feel the same." She turned and smiles one of those radiant smiles at him. The ones that made him feel and look like an idiot.

Uther who had been trying to get his son's attention for while suddenly shouted. "Arthur"

This was enough to break Arthur out of his Gwen induced trance "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that." Arthur said apologetically

"I was saying we still need to deal with the issue of punishment" Uther continued. "We can't punish this Ghostly Shadow because of your incompetence. I assume you have already locked up the captain" Uther looked at his son expecting an answer. But he was thinking of being with Gwen and being able to talk and hold her without worrying about keeping it a secret. "Arthur" Uther shouted "Have you locked up the captain of the guard?"

"Yes Father" his son replied still slightly dazed thinking of his future meeting with Gwen.

"Sometimes I think you were put on this earth to make me as miserable and disappointed as possible" said the King with pure venom coming out of every word.

Arthur tried to keep the tone of hurt out of his voice "Yes Father."

"I've also decided that we should execute those bloody wolves" Uther said while chewing on some bacon.

"Surely not" Morgana said forcefully "It is wrong to let some innocent animals suffer needlessly to heal your wounded ego." This also scared the princess. "It's just like my dream" she thought. Uther had bought the wolves a week ago and ever since then she had been dreaming of all their heads being severed and displayed on the castle walls. She thought desperately to herself "Why do I suffer from this gift of prophecy and yet am powerless to do anything."

"Those beasts Morgana, ruined Arthur's feast and they helped a sorcerer, engage in theft and committed treason against the crown "Uther said calmly "They must be punished for their crimes." Morgana ignored him and tried to think of a plan to try and save the poor beasts.

"They're just animals and by all accounts. They've been very helpful in stopping other thieves enter the castle" Arthur said trying to defend these animals.

"Only one thief matters and that is the Ghostly Shadow" Uther said "As long as he is allowed to live defying our laws. We will not have order in this kingdom and these beasts must be punished for their failure". Uther finished with a tone of finality that meant there was going to be no more debate on the topic. Morgana stormed out in protest. Arthur just sat their finishing of his bread.

"I want these wolves killed Today" Uther instructed "The quicker we do it the stronger the message will be put out."

"Yes Father" Arthur replied with a tone of defeat in his voice. Well now he was going to be spending his day organising the execution of an innocent men and the slaughter of 250 innocent wolves. Arthur thought to himself "I wish things were different". He treated himself to a look at Gwen "For lots of reasons"

**A/N So I hope you enjoyed it. After a lot of decision. I've decide to put Morgana in this fic as Arthur's half sister. I have to admit series 3 has left me feeling a bit cold towards her and I did consider cutting her out but I decided to keep her in. But it's very much a back to basics approach. I got series 1 for Christmas and me and my sister watched it and I realised how much I missed that Morgana. The Morgana who was ferocious but she also had a kind heart and always stuck up for the downtrodden. Not the evil uber witch she's become. Also because I have recently watched Series 1 expect more references to the first season. Also about the dragon. I knew the dragon couldn't work in my story but I wanted to include him and I think it adds emphasis to how evil Uther is in this fanfic**


	3. Meetings

Meetings

**A/N For those of you that either forgot didn't watch the first series or just didn't happen to watch this episode. I need to explain something. Edwin was in the episode a remedy for all ills. Basically he takes over Gaius' job so he can kill Uther. The reason for this was both of his parents were killed by Uther for practising magic and he tried to save them from the flames but ended up seriously scarring his own face. He dies at the end but I felt kind of sorry for him. He had a really sympathetic back story and he was very clever and you understood the logic behind his plan and behind him. I really liked this character and I wanted to give him a chance at the spotlight. **

Edwin had been the court physician for 5 years after the old physician died. The old physician Gaius had been his guardian since he was 8 years old ever since his parents died. Gaius took the boy in and raised him as his own. At first, Edwin was not an easy boy to live with but through never ending patience. Gaius taught him that life was always preferable to death and preserving life was the worthiest pursuit, any man could wish to pursue. He did sometimes feel anger swell inside him. Every time he saw a child point and stares at his disfigured face. Every time he saw an innocent witch or wizard executed. He felt the need for revenge but he always remembered the values that Gaius had taught him and he did not want to have his life wasted on revenge. One day Uther would meet his maker but Edwin would not interfere in this meanwhile he would help all of those who suffered under his tyranny.

The people of Camelot loved the young physician. One because he had preserved the practice his father had created. He helped all who needed it. No matter how rich or poor they were. Second. He was also better than the old man. Many thought he was just more talented. This wasn't the case. Gaius had been a gifted scientist and he passed his love for science to his protégée. The reason he was better than Gaius was that he used magic. Gaius had always told him to not use magic. But he ignored his guardian to him, magic was in his blood and so was curing people. To not use magic to cure someone who was terribly ill seemed to him as terrible as stabbing the man with a dagger. He couldn't do it. He was smart though and only used it when he had no other choice.

He had just treated a female courtier who was called Lady Aimee. She complained of an illness and the king insisted on making her the top priority. He was annoyed to put it mildly when it turned out her affliction was head lice. He walked through the lower town to start his daily rounds. He hoped he would find the people here a bit more grateful rather than throwing her furniture at him when he told her his diagnosis. He was very annoyed as he did his daily rounds. It took him a while to notice he was being followed. He walked down a back alley. "Now we're alone perhaps you would stop following me and discuss with me whatever you want to discussed" Edwin said

Merlin replied as he jumped from a roof "Of course I would be happy to oblige" Merlin gave a mock bow and continued "You know it took you a full 10 minutes to realise I was following you. I think you're getting slow."

Edwin smiled faced Merlin "No I am annoyed I got no sleep last night because someone stole from the king last night. I've wasted my whole morning with a noble who has nits and now I'm being insulted by my friend."

"I'm sorry" Merlin said with genuine feeling. He looked apologetic for a few seconds and eventually Edwin decides to get it over with.

"What do you want?" Edwin asked directly.

"I want to know how well I've done" Merlin answered with a smile.

"You have managed to sentence to death 250 wolves and the captain of the guard" Edwin replied sadly.

"Is there anyway to rescue them?" Merlin asked.

"No the captain of the guard killed himself in his cell. He knew his fate. It's a pity these wolves don't" Edwin answered "Morgana has a plan to rescue them and I am to help her after my rounds"

"That's good, how are her lessons going?" Merlin enquired with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"She is progressing well. One day she will be a fine and powerful sorcerer" Edwin spoke with admiration.

"Are you sure you can trust her?" Merlin asked "After all she is Uther's daughter.

"She is nothing like him. She is kind, gentle and considerate not the tyrannical brute her father is" Edwin shouted angrily.

Merlin put his hands up in mock surrender "I am sorry my friend. We need allies in our war against Uther and I'm sure she shall be useful."

"Do not think of using her in your games against Uther. She is risking her life just being with me if it found out that she was helping you I dread to think" Edwin warned.

"Being with" Merlin paused "with you."

"I meant" Edwin replied really annoyed at himself and at Merlin "teaching her magic."

Edwin could tell Merlin wanted to inquire further so he interrupted him "So what is the Ghostly Shadow's plan now after his great heist."

Merlin and Edwin had an arrangement that Edwin help him as much as possible whilst Merlin gave him as little information as possible so he couldn't be implicated in anyway.

"It involves the Prince" Merlin divulged.

"I see" Edwin said "The prince can be arrogant but he has a good heart I believe he will make a good king" Merlin waited. Edwin continued "He also seems to showing symptoms of love. I do not know who this lady is but I believe she is a commoner."

"Wow" Merlin replied "I thought he was too much of a snob for that. It is useful information though, thank you." With that Merlin walked into the crowded streets and disappeared. Edwin sighed as his friend left. He was impetuous and very brave but he also had a streak of stupidity. He hoped what the people said was true that he couldn't be caught. He carried on with his rounds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Guinevere stood in their special clearing in the forest near Camelot. Arthur had shown it to her when they admitted they loved each other and Guinevere had been willing to pursue a relationship with him. It was beautiful and covered with wildflowers. The sun shone down upon her and she felt like a mystical creature of the forest she could be anything she wanted her. There was a small pond. She looked at her reflection and she wondered how a prince could fall in love with it.

When she'd started working in Camelot. She had admired the Prince's looks but to her everything else seemed to be entirely repulsive. She would have held this view for the rest of her life. Had it not been for the fact that she saved his life? They had gone to Bowerstone. A small town on the outskirts of the kingdom. Sir Leon lived there and he was a friend of both of the king's children. On the way they were attacked by bandits. Morgana's horse got scared and galloped away as fast as it could. In the horse's terror it knocked Gwen of her horse. Gwen who was talented with a sword managed to hold her own against the bandits. She'd done well and she was the only one with Arthur when an archer fired his last shot in the Prince's chest. She ran towards him. She managed to drag him into a cave. She stayed with him for 10 days doing everything she could to heal him. They were rescued and Arthur recovered but Arthur had seen and felt the dedication and goodness inside her. So a girl he barely even noticed soon became the most fascinating person he knew.

After that they slowly became friends and Arthur actually listened to someone's advice and they grew closer. Then there was the tournament that changed everything. She was preparing his armour for this tournament. When he said jokingly "Cab I have my Lady's favour"

Guinevere replied laughing "Yes you can sire but I am no lady"

Arthur replied seriously "No you're not to me, you are a princess" with that he did something he'd been thinking about for a while. He knelt down by his love and kissed her. Guinevere was astonished the prince was kissing her and she was kissing him back realising the full implications of this. She recoiled from him.

"I'm sorry sire, I have to go now sire" Gwen said very quickly.

"Gwen" Arthur said but this had no effect.

She kept on going "It was incredibly stupid to do that sire. I mean I'm a servant and you're a prince"

"Guinevere" he said in a tone that mad Gwen wonder how her name could be said so seductively. He held her head in his hands and kissed her again. "Oh why is he such a good kisser?" she thought.

"I'm sorry sire I have to go now" Gwen said firmly and she practically ran to the door and down the hallway. Arthur had tried to catch up to her but he couldn't. Gwen cried so much why the man she loved had to be a prince. Why couldn't she like ordinary men? She cried that night for a love she saw no future for. Gwen tried to avoid him but the prince was stubborn and eventually she relented to the power of the love she had for her prince. They entered into a secret relationship. It wasn't perfect but she just needed to be with him. It was almost a need like hunger. She heard a sound behind her and laughed at the prince who had tripped over a rock. "There's my love" she thought. She giggled.

"Are you going to help your prince or laugh at his in his time of need" Arthur asked.

"I'm sorry" Gwen said still giggling. She went towards him and gave him her arm. He promptly yanked her so she fell to the ground. He quickly grabbed her and pulled himself on top of her.

"Is this repayment for my kindness?" Gwen inquired.

"No, this is" Arthur replied huskily and he leant down and kissed her. Gwen tried to be annoyed at him but after the first few seconds she just couldn't "God he could be a prat sometimes."

Morgana looked at her accomplice and smiled. They'd prevented her visions. All the wolves were now safe outside the walls of Camelot. "Thank you" she said.

"I was just glad to be of assistance, my lady" Edwin replied. He walked towards his desk and bought out a book.

"Do you want a lesson or have you done enough to annoy your protector today?" Edwin asked.

Morgana frowned "I don't think that's a good idea. Uther will want to talk to me about the wolves."

Edwin looked disappointed "I understand." He put the book back into the desk.

"Do you want me to escort you to your room?" Morgana tried to think of an excuse but he continued "There is a thief on the loose and also I can tell the king that you were feeling faint and sought my aid."

Morgana needed an alibi for the king. She knew he'd say it any way. But she did enjoy his company but the wolves weren't the only thing she dreamt about. "Thank you" Morgana replied. This wasn't the first time he'd walked her back to her room. But normally they talked and laughed with each other. It was normally a fun experience. In fact her first kiss with him had happened during one of these walks.

She had no idea how she'd fallen in love with the physician. But he'd always been kind to her. They had been friends since they were children. Her bad dreams meant she'd often needed a physician's help. She knew that his face made him an outsider. She'd always felt a kinship that outsiders feel for each other. Her mother was a sorceress so Uther had her executed and took Morgana as his ward. Gaius had assured the king that there was no trace of magic in her. He lied and Gaius did everything he could to keep this truth from Uther and Morgana. Edwin always believed this was wrong. But he wouldn't go against his father's wishes. That chaged when she'd almost burnt to death. He ignored his guardian and told her the truth. At first she was angry with everything, angry at Uther Gaius, Edwin even herself. But she calmed down eventually and Edwin offered her lessons. Gaius thought this was a bad idea but Edwin didn't care. He got to spend time alone with the girl he loved since he was 8. She'd fallen for his kindness and acceptance of her for who she was. No one else she knew had ever done that.

"What's wrong" Edwin asked her.

"Nothing, it's just I had a dream" she answered walked a little faster.

Edwin stopped. "What was the dream about?" She turned and looked at him.

"I was in a wedding dress." She started to cry.

They both knew what this meant. She was going to marry someone else. There was no way Uther would let his daughter marry the scarred physician. They knew in the back of their minds that what they had couldn't last forever. This was just a confirmation. They knew Uther was planning an arranged marriage for both their children.

"Did you see the groom?" he said with a slight hint of anger. It was unfair but the thought of his Morgana with another man made him sick.

"No I didn't" Morgana said on the verge of tears "Just me. I don't know what to do."

"Not everything you dream comes true" Edwin reminded her.

"I know" Morgana said "But what we have can't last in this world."

Edwin took her by the arms and said that "I Love you"

Morgana smiled a ghostly smile "I know that but we both know it's a matter of time. I would run away with you but I can't leave the people of Camelot to the mercy of Uther's tyranny."

"I can't accept that I have to watch you be with someone else" Edwin shouted.

Morgana looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You don't have a choice." Morgana turned and ran.

Edwin didn't know what to do. He had the power to heal people but he couldn't heal Camelot from the affliction it suffered.

**A/N so wow that was long. I hope you like it. I don't know I had to put a lot of exposition in this chapter and I hope it wasn't too boring. But I don't think there was anyway round it. Anyway please review and please come up with more superhero names for Merlin. Oh and by the way hope you like the Edwin Morgana coupling. I kinda liked it it's got a beauty and the beast angle to it and I think it's going to be quite intersting. Also fable reference for my sister tee hee. So yeah tell me what you think  
**


	4. Showtime

Showtime

Gwen went into work the next day with a smile on her face. She practically shone as she helped the kitchen maids prepare the royal breakfast. Many of the servants suspected that there was a romance behind this cheeriness and there was some gossip about who it was. Some thought it was Sir Leon. Others thought it was Gwaine an actor from the travelling fair. Or it could be Lancelot one of the guards in the castle. No one knew or suspected the truth that she'd actually fallen in love with the crowned prince. Some were jealous but a lot were glad she'd found happiness again. It hadn't been easy since her father had been executed

Gwen practically skipped to Morgana's room. Her mistress was sitting at her desk. She looked troubled and Guinevere noticed that she hadn't drunk her medicine.

"What's wrong" Gwen asked with concern in her voice "Why didn't you drink your medicine?"

"I had to see what's going to happen to me" Morgana replied in a sad tone.

Gwen hugged her friend "They're just dreams" she reassured. Morgana turned to look at her friend and not for the first time, she considered telling her the truth. But she couldn't risk anything happening to Gwen, conspiring with a witch meant certain death. No if her magic was discovered only she would be punished for it. She would make sure of that.

"I know" Morgana said trying to look as if she wasn't falling apart.

"Well you need cheering up" Gwen said with firmness "I know we can go to the fair outside town"

Morgana smiled mischievously at her friend "Is that for my benefit or yours?"

Gwen blushed "I don't know what you mean"

"I've been informed you're friendly with one of the performers." Morgana implied.

"That is preposterous and you shouldn't listen to gossip my lady" Guinevere said jovially.

"Who's meant to be giving the orders around here?" Morgana said staring at her servant. Gwen gave a silly apologetic expression and they both burst out laughing.

"See you're feeling better already?" Gwen remarked "Now let's get you dressed and go have some fun" Gwen already rushing of to her lady's wardrobe finding an appropriate disguise for her to wear. Morgana wished she was feeling better but the truth was that her dream was real and she'd seen her future husband and didn't like the look of her future.

The fair was breathtaking. One of the biggest in all of Albion it took up about 500 metres of the field it called its home. There were acts from all over the world. A falcon display, dancing bears, trapeze artists, plays, fire eaters. The list goes on and Gwen was fascinated by it all. She'd also become friends with Gwaine who was playing Solomon the fool in the Magic Horse. She liked his free spirit and seeming fearlessness and although she didn't have feelings for him. It was nice to have someone flirt with her without immediately looking over their shoulder.

Gwen could spend years just wondering through the fair. It was a shame really. It was so big, no one person could possibly enjoy everything it had to offer.

"Hello dear ladies." Morgana and Gwen were both startled by this person that had seemingly appeared from nowhere.

"My dear ladies. I am but a poor artist trying to make ends meat in this harsh world and I would be honoured if you would look at my paintings." said a man with an impish grin, big ears and a red scarf. He bowed theatrically to his entranced audience

This man was certainly not the first person who tried to sell them something. But there was something about him that made them both curious about what he had to offer. He led them into a tent that was covered in paintings. They were all rather good. Gwen could see Morgana considering buying one. Morgana said in an authoritative tone "How much is this?"Morgana said pointing at a painting. It showed a mother with her baby. It was well painted and there was a castle at its border. She thought that must have been what her mother looked like. As she looked at it, she wondered of her mother ever held her like that.

"A fine choice my lady and it's yours for one sovereign" said the artist.

Morgana looked confused "That seems awfully cheap for such a fine piece of work"

"Not at all. I always offer a special discount to royalty" he replied. Morgana immediately put her hand to her dagger. Gwen edged towards the exit.

The man laughed "Do not fear ladies. I wish you no ill will. I am simply looking for a patron."

Morgana still uneasy that this man seemed to know who she was said "I am afraid my father is no great lover of the arts"

The artist smiled "He is yet to see my works. All I ask is that I am allowed to paint a portrait of you dear lady so that I may present it to the king as a testament to my artistic skill."

Morgana wasn't sure what to make of this man but she was sure he wasn't dangerous. "Of course, when will it be finished?"

"You cannot rush art my lady but for you very soon." Morgana smiled at the young eccentric and left.

The painting arrived at the castle in two weeks. When it arrived everyone was amazed even Uther in how alive the painting looked. Uther decided to hire him as the official court painter and commissioned portraits of himself and his son. Merlin graciously accepted this post enjoying the irony of a man he stole from regularly giving him a job.

Edwin was quite angry at Merlin. The moment he heard he rushed to Merlin's room and shouted "Are you stark raving mad or just plain stupid?"

"I don't know" Merlin considered "I guess I'm both but with a little bit of charm thrown in."

"You do realise you could be executed of he finds out who you are" Edwin said.

"Yes I am but I have a plan that could dethrone Uther. It was worth the risk of being discovered" Merlin answered whilst lying on his new bed. It had been too long since he had slept in a proper bed.

Not bothering to ask what his plan was. He simply paced the room angrily. "So when did you become a master painter?"

"I have a multitude of talents." Merlin replied stretching out on his nice soft bed.

Edwin picked up a paintbrush. "I assume you use magic"

"Don't be absurd" Merlin admonished. "You can't just charm a paintbrush to create art. The creation of art is a majestic process. It's about becoming one with your brush and understanding the mystery and beauty in every object. You need to understand how each colour works and how they interact together to create something truly beautiful" Merlin finished with a theatrical swish of his paintbrush.

"You've been spending way too much time with these fair folk" Edwin said exasperated. "So how have you been painting these paintings?"

"He hasn't" a voice replied. "I have" Edwin found the source of the voice and couldn't quite believe what he saw.

"Merlin, what is that."

"Oh that's Will." Merlin said smiling. Will who had just appeared out of Merlin's chest

"I rescued him a couple years back. He's been painting for ages but I never had a good use for it till now."

"Merlin you have smuggled into a castle a man who has the head of a newt." Edwin collapsed onto Merlin's bed. He sat there for a few seconds not sure what to make of all this.

"How? Where? Why?" Edwin asked.

"Well" Merlin stood up "I cast a spell on the chest to conceal my friend. Sorry for the uncomfortable ride by the way."

"It's ok" Will replied "I don't mind small spaces."

"As for where" Merlin continued "I found him in the forest. He was being chased by bounty hunters so I offered my assistance."

"You saved my life, sir" Will interjected "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up."

Merlin smiled at his friends "The reason why I brought him here was I needed a job inside this castle and I wanted to give Will, here some confidence in his artistic ability."

Edwin managed to regain some composure. "How are you going to keep him a secret?"

Merlin replied sitting back on the bed and looking at Edwin. "I'm not going to have to do it for long just long enough to exact my plan which should only take a week."

Edwin looking at the floor "Ok then but how are you going to keep Will fed."

"Simple" Merlin answered bringing out a box of worms "Do you want one?"

"Now that you mention it I am a bit peckish" Will replied.

Merlin tossed a worm and Will caught it in his mouth. "It's a good thing that the gardeners keep 1000's of worms in their supply shed."

Edwin just sighed "This plan better work."

Gwaine's show had been invited to perform at the castle. Gwen couldn't wait. She'd seen it a hundred times already but she never grew tired of it. She made herself as pretty as she could whilst still being in her servant clothes and made her way to the great hall. She'd been assigned to look after the new painter. The only person she would have wanted to look after more was Arthur but Merlin was certainly a puzzle. He'd been kind to her and she even suspected they were becoming friends but he seemed to be hiding something.

The play was an adapted folk tale from a far off land. An old farmer had three sons. Two of them helped his father run the farm. The other one Solomon the fool didn't help run the farm. In fact Solomon decided the best use of his time was pretending to be a bird. It was hilarious watching Gwaine pretend to be a bird. Even the actors were struggling not to laugh. The father knowing he would die soon told each of his sons to leave bread at his grave as this was accustom in this land.. Because it was stormy the other brothers decided to let their little brother Solomon deliver the bread. His father's ghost came and told him that because he'd been a good son and did what he was told. He would tell him how to summon the magic horse. Meanwhile the king announced that whoever could get their horse to jump high enough so that he could kiss his princess while she was in her room in the tall tower could marry her. The two brothers both tried but failed. Then Solomon rode in on a white horse and he managed to kiss the princess. Gwen laughed at the look of jealousy he saw on some of the female courtiers as he kissed the princess. They got married and they lived happily ever after.

Merlin looked at Gwen "You like this play then?"

"Yes I love it" Gwen replied with a big goofy smile.

"What do you like about it?" Merlin asked.

"I love the idea that someone no one expected to do anything defies the all by being kind and becomes king."

"It sounds like you sympathise" Merlin remarked.

"I guess I do. I hate the way that my life has already been plotted out for me. I'm a servant so I must serve until I die."

"I think I sympathise too" Merlin said longingly.

"But you're so successful" Gwen said surprised.

"However I think we all limited by our birth in one way or another" Merlin said while looking at Arthur.

He was talking to Lady Aimee. He seemed incredibly bored with whatever she was saying but she was behaving like such a slut she wanted to march over there and rip her eyes out. "I suppose your right but some people are luckier than others" Gwen said turning her attention back on Merlin. They talked for a while and then Gwaine came over and he invited them to go to the pub and they did.

The next morning Gwen was pretty sure she'd had a lot of fun. But the headache she had now convinced her it wasn't worth it. She got out of her bed but the problem was her stomach wasn't ready for such a sudden movement and she was sick all over her own floor. "Great I'm hung over and I'm going to have to clean it up" Gwen thought "Well at least I got home alright." She managed to make it to her cupboard and found a loaf of bread. The thought of food repulsed her but she ate it anyway. That way if she was sick again, she'd have something to throw up. It would also hopefully absorb the alcohol.

She managed to make it to the castle despite feeling like she'd been a boxing match with Thor. To her horror she saw Arthur. She couldn't let the man she loved see her like this. "If I can make it across the courtyard while he's looking away. I might be able to retain some dignity" Happy with this plan she set forth and walked straight into a barrel of water which she managed to trip over. "Damn" was all Guinevere thought.

Arthur came over and helped her up. She could sense his anger before he spoke. He whispered "Where did you go after the feast?"

"I went to the tavern with Merlin and Gwaine" Gwen replied in what she hoped was a dignified way.

Arthur struggling to control his voice and his temper "Did you have fun?"

Gwen wasn't sure what to say and confused by the anger in his voice. "Look I had a bit too much to drink last night and I can't deal with you right now" Gwen tried to walk away but ended up losing balance and back on the floor. She got on her feet quite quickly though.

"Gwen, you can barely walk. How do I know no one tried to take advantage of you?" Arthur asked with real concern in his voice.

Gwen relented "Look you can't watch over me all the time. You're going to have to trust me."

Arthur looked at her and said "That would be a lot easier to but your taste in friends leave a lot to be desired."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gwen asked getting really annoyed.

"Gwaine is a common brutish lout who thinks nothing if the people he seduces and cheats and Merlin might be a good artist but he's untrustworthy. He has an agenda in this castle, I'm sure of it." Arthur answered. He saw the hurt in Gwen's eyes and wished he could take it back.

"Well" Gwen said tearfully "They are my friends and if you think they are common or untrustworthy. You must think the same of me" Gwen than ran to an alcove and cried her eyes out.

**A/N So what do you think. I hope you like it Merlin's secret plan is being put into action and Gwen learned about the perils of alcohol. I wish I could have included Gwaine a bit more I could just imagine him being an actor. He'd get to travel and impress all the ladies with his skills lol. Anyway about Lancelot. I wanted him to be in the world not completely sure what to do with him. He'll probably get promoted to captain of the guards. Also the folk tale that Gwaine performs is an actual folk tale that originates from Russia. It's actually called the dun horse if you're interested and apparently in medieval times fairs did travel the country performing folk tales and biblical stories. If you're wondering about the bread it was apparently customary on Russia to leave bread at your parents grave. I guess you want to have a full stomach before you hit the afterlife. But the reason I chose it was that I just liked the idea of someone common becoming king and I thought Gwen would like it. Anyway I loved writing Merlin in this chapter he's just so funny. So plz review and thanks for all the feedback.**


	5. Secrets

Secrets

Gwen managed to compose herself enough to feel just about able to go about her duties. Morgana immediately knew something was wrong.

"Gwen" Morgana said with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine" Gwen replied holding back her tears.

Morgana knew she was lying but that was Gwen, she always bottled things up and kept going. Morgana decided to play along, for now.

"If you say so" Morgan said "Anyway after you change my bedding. I think we should go down to the training ground."

Gwen shuddered "Why would you want to do that?"

"I promised Arthur that I would be there, apparently I am an inspiration to his knights" Morgana laughed.

"But surely you're not going to do what Arthur tells you to" Gwen pleaded.

"Normally I wouldn't but" Morgana couldn't finish that sentence. She didn't want to think of the future. She wanted to spend some quality time with her brother who she would miss very much.

Gwen looked at Morgana. She'd heard rumours of a marriage being planned; the kitchens were rife with gossip. She only hoped he was a good man who would take care of her. Gwen smiled "Then I'd best find something inspiring for you to wear." The two friends looked at each other and they knew that, no matter what, their friendship could withstand anything.

At the training ground Arthur was trying to ignore Gwen. He knew he'd been an ass and he wanted to make up for it. He just needed to get her alone. Gwen felt that she ought to apologise as well. She should have been more responsible and although what he said about Gwaine and Merlin angered her, she knew he was looking out for her.

After the training session was over. Morgana and Gwen turned to leave but a friendly voice asked "My Lady, would you be as kind as to ride with me. It has been too long since I've had the pleasure of your company."

Morgana smiled and gladly accepted the offer. As Morgana rushed off to the stables with her friend, Gwen realised she was alone.

"Guinevere" Arthur said. Gwen tried to speak but Arthur continued "before you say anything I was a clot pole for saying all those things and I know you probably hate me right now but I need you to know that."

"I could never hate you Arthur" Gwen said earnestly "but you can't worry about me all the time. I can look after myself"

"I know that, really I do" Arthur said "It's just I wish we could be normal."

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked confused.

"I wish I could take you to the tavern and buy you a drink like a normal person would. I wish I could kiss you without looking over my shoulder. I wish I wasn't a prince." Arthur said sadly

"Never say that again" Gwen said "You are going to be a great king. It's the one thing that keeps me going and I will stand by you forever. No matter what happens"

"You mean when my father marries me of" Arthur said with anger in his voice "It's the one good thing the ghostly shadow's done, He's postponed my auction." Arthur looked dejectedly at the ground.

Gwen hugged him "Don't worry, my Lord, things will get better"

"Is that really how you should comfort your prince?" Arthur asked her, a wry smile on his face.

"No" she replied "This is how I comfort the man I love" She kissed him then. She didn't even bother to look around. If she had she might have seen a young artist gathering worms.

Morgan loved riding, the connection between you and the horse, taking in the beautiful scenery and beating Sir Leon for the millionth time in a horse race. Morgana reached the tree, she turned to see her opponent and there he was smiling and bowing as well as he could on a horse "Well done my Lady" Sir Leon said cheerfully "but I think both our horses need a break."

Morgan looked at her horse "Are you tired? Chuck" Morgan asked sweetly. In response Chuck shook gently. "Ok I get the message" Morgana dismounted her horse and stroked his mane.

"He's a fine horse" Leon remarked.

"Yes he is" Morgana replied.

"You've trained him well, that horse when you first got him, couldn't even trot in a straight line and now I think he could win any horse race in the world." Leon remarked again with a lot of respect in his voice.

"Yes, he could, Uther thinks I should sell him to proper horse trainers. Apparently he has all the makings of a champion" Morgana said sadly.

"It would be good to see him reach his full potential" Leon said

"I trained him" Morgan shouted "I made him the champion he is, why should I sell him to those know it all horse traders?"

"I'm sorry" Leon said carefully, he knew he'd touched on something that hurt Morgana deeply."I only meant to compliment you and Chuck."

"Why do I have to give up everything I love?" Morgan cried, Leon hugged his friend.

"Has he told you?" Morgan asked looking him in the eye.

Leon twitched uncomfortably "The king may have mentioned his plans at a meeting"

Morgana teary eyed asked "Who is he? My husband to be." She hated saying the word husband. It made it all the more real, the word was like a snake that tightened around her heart.

Leon sighed "King Cenred, Uther needs the war to end, the death toll is catastrophic and we cannot afford to pay for it any longer"

"I have no choice then, I cannot let the people of Camelot suffer anymore than they already have." Morgana sighed. "I must give up all I love."

"How are you going to tell him?" Leon asked

"How many know about us?" Morgan asked.

Leon spoke slowly "Uther suspected that you were hiding something, so he asked me to keep an eye on you. I saw you with him." Morgan gave him a scared look "Don't worry I didn't tell Uther anything"

"Were you surprised?" Morgana asked.

"Yes" Leon admitted.

"I was to, but one day I realised he's always been there for me" Morgana said wistfully. "He taught me" She looked at Leon "He taught me a lot, about lots of things."

Leon wondered what he should say. A part of him wanted to tell her that she should be with Edwin. They could run away and live together. He knew Cenred, he was an evil man, he killed his own sister when she was 16, pregnant with his child. The thought of someone as kind as Morgana, marrying someone so evil made him sick. But as a knight, his duty was to Camelot. Thousands had died in this war and every day more were sent to their deaths. Those who didn't die on the battlefields were starting to die from the king's taxes. Every day the taxes got higher and food was more expensive because Cenred targeted Camelot's farms. The poor were starving and this marriage could stop that. Leon wanted to say there was a third option. We can save these people and you can still marry Edwin, but Leon didn't see a third choice. He couldn't look at Morgana "The horses have rested, I think we should go back."

Morgana said nothing. She got on Chuck and started riding back as he looked at her; it looked like a lamb being led to slaughter. He felt guilty but he rode after her.

Gwen was bringing fresh sheets for Morgana when she ran into Merlin, causing the sheets to go everywhere. He was standing outside Arthur's door. "Why is he here?" Gwen thought.

Merlin replied quickly to her unspoken question "I'm looking for the prince. I need him to pose for me" Gwen looked bewildered.

"Wow, I never realised how weird the phrase, pose for me is" Merlin said jokingly. Gwen laughed

"He's in the courtyard training his men" Gwen informed him.

"Thank you" Merlin smiled "Would you like some help with that laundry?"

"If you don't mind, but I thought you wanted to see Arthur" Gwen said eying Merlin with some suspicion.

"Believe me, I would much rather spend time with you than with that egotistical prat" Merlin said. Gwen winced uncontrollably.

"You shouldn't talk about the prince that way. He may seem a bit egotistical and meat headed but he cares for his people and he has a good heart" Gwen said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend" Merlin said seriously "You care about the prince."

It wasn't a question but a statement. It made Gwen feel uneasy. "He is my prince and as a citizen of Camelot, I feel loyalty towards him"

"Do all citizens show their loyalty by kissing the prince?" Merlin asked.

Gwen dropped the laundry. She was so shocked, "how could he know" Gwen thought. She hastily put the laundry in her basket. "I'm sorry I need to go now" she told Merlin forcefully.

"Gwen" Merlin laughed "It's me; I'm not going to tell anyone."

Gwen looked in his eyes and she knew he was telling the truth. "Thanks" Gwen said. They started picking up the laundry together.

"So, you and the royal prat, who would have guessed?" Merlin said.

"Not me" Gwen said "I thought he was a prat, just like you, and everyone else, A clone of his father, but I saw another side." Merlin didn't believe this and he thought the prince was using the poor girl for nefarious purposes. They didn't speak until something caught Gwen's eye. She tried to pick it up but Merlin stopped her.

"Merlin, what are you doing" Gwen asked scared. She touched it and it felt warm like it had an energy flowing through it. She opened the small bag and a glowing ruby dropped out.

"Magic" Gwen whispered.

"Now you know my secret" Merlin stated. Gwen ran but she soon felt something hit her back, and then she fell.

**A/N Sorry haven't updated in a while. The main reason is I'm back at uni now and I have to prioritise uni work over this. But I hope you're enjoying this and you've got exams at the moment then I wish you luck and I hope this doesn't distract you too much. Oh and I know Morgana's horse doesn't have a medieval name normally I'd generate it but I've been watching Chuck recently and I liked the symbolism of something becoming more than he is. Anyway I promised Freya and she will be in the next chapter. I have some free time next week so I'll hopefully get some chapters out soon. Plz review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Kidnapped

Kidnapped.

**A/N I got some good reviews for my last chapter so thanks. Just to make it clear Merlin drops the magic stone. Gwen picks it up and realises what it means. In my world magic is still outlawed and there have been a mass propaganda campaign encouraging people to be afraid of magic. That explained on with the story. So yeah Freya as promised in this chapter and because one person asked for it Mordred.**

Gwen awoke to a dripping sound; she opened her eyes slowly but couldn't make much out. She felt that her hands were tied and she was in some sort of cell. She heard voices.

"What are we supposed to do with her" a female voice said.

"I don't know" Merlin replied "She knew my secret; I couldn't just let her go."

"We can't keep her here forever, Merlin" the mysterious woman said with concern.

"We don't have to, just long enough for the draiocht stone to do its work." Merlin said reassuringly "Look Freya, if this plan works, we won't have to be in hiding anymore. We'll be able to live our lives outside of this cave; I can give us a future."

"But Merlin, it's so dangerous" Freya said clearly worried "You are known to all of Uther's court, your face is no longer secret, if anyone discovers who you are" Freya couldn't finish that sentence.

Merlin hugged his love and kissed her forehead "Don't worry, I'm the ghostly shadow and I can't be caught." He smiled at her and she couldn't help smiling back.

Freya looked up at Merlin "Don't start believing what people say about you." She walked away from him.

"I'll be careful" Merlin said earnestly "I need you to look after Gwen, feed her and keep her as comfortable as possible"

"Fine" Freya obeyed "But please, don't be too cocky."

"It's not in my nature" Merlin replied. He had to get back to the castle; Uther would wonder where he'd been. The incident with Gwen was unfortunate but his plan could continue, if his plan succeeded him and Freya wouldn't have to hide anymore. He took one last look at his lover and then returned to the castle.

Freya looked sadly at her lover's retreating back, she knew he wouldn't say good bye because if he said goodbye that might mean he won't come back. She'd been his lover for 3 years ever since he rescued her from that bounty hunter. She knew he was doing good but every time he left their cave, she always wondered of she'd ever see him again. "He hasn't been caught yet" Freya consoled to herself but it didn't help much. Freya decided to get on with the business of looking after their prisoner. The word prisoner made Freya pause but she didn't have a choice. She knew Merlin's secret and she was infatuated with the prince. There was no way she was going to keep Merlin's secret. The thought of Merlin on Uther's chopping block made Freya shudder. So she went to their makeshift kitchen and made something to eat.

The first person Gwen saw when she regained consciousness was a small boy. He had black hair and blue eyes and despite his youth, an air of wisdom and mysticism surrounded him.

"Where am I?" Gwen asked.

The boy didn't answer; he just continued to stare at her. Gwen repeated in a higher pitch "Where am I?" she screeched at the boy.

The boy replied "You're afraid?" he looked confused.

Gwen looked at this boy and begged "Please just tell me where I am?"

"We're not going to hurt you" Freya said as she walked into the room.

"Please let me go" Gwen begged.

"We can't do that" Freya frowned "But I have some food." She put it down and tried to smile.

Gwen screamed "let me go" and struggled against her bindings. Freya didn't know what to do she couldn't be allowed to carry on. All this noise would attract some attention.

"Ná bíodh imní ort" Mordred said, his eyes glowed yellow for a moment. Gwen was horrified and she tried to speak out but couldn't, she couldn't move either. She had never been more terrified.

"Why did you do that?" Freya asked.

"We can't have her screaming, someone might hear her" Mordred reasoned.

"We can't keep her enchanted, Mordred" Freya reasoned back "We need to persuade her that we don't mean any harm so she won't try to escape."

Mordred didn't agree but he looked at Gwen as his eyes glowed gold. He turned and left after that.

"Thank you" Gwen said.

"It's ok" Freya said "You can thank me by eating your dinner, it's getting cold."

Gwen decided to eat the dinner and it was actually quite tasty. She looked at her host "You're a good cook."

"Thanks" Freya replied, she looked at her prisoner. "I'm sorry for this, it's just that you know Merlin's secret."

"He's a warlock!" Gwen shouted "Who knows what evil he's planning?"

Freya looked sad and then Gwen thought of something disturbing. "He's targeting Arthur that's what he was doing outside of his room. Oh my God he's going to kill Arthur."

"No, Merlin is not a murderer, he just needs something from Arthur so he can accomplish his plan" Freya tried to explain.

"What plan?" Gwen asked.

"I can't tell you, but Arthur will not be harmed by it." Freya said earnestly.

Gwen didn't believe her but she knew screaming and struggling wouldn't get her anywhere. She would just have to bide her time and wait for the moment that she could escape. Freya looked at Gwen and knew that she didn't believe her. She wasn't surprised "I didn't believe my kidnappers when they told me I was going to a nice place." She remembered that cage and then she remembered Merlin. How he rescued her and then how she fell in love with him. All he wanted was to make the world a fair place for magic and non magic folk alike. She had vowed to help him and although she knew that, this girl had done nothing to harm her, she couldn't risk letting her go and ruining everything. "No, she will stay until Merlin accomplishes his plan" Freya thought "In the meantime though, I will try and teach her that magic is not the evil she thinks it is" Freya looked at Gwen and saw a steely determination to escape. This wasn't going to be easy.

Morgana was worried; Gwen hadn't shown up for work. "It just isn't like her" Morgana said out loud. She wanted to go to Gwen's house and see if her maid servant was ok. But Uther had ordered her to come to this grim ceremony, the ceremony to appoint the new captain of the guards. It was meant to be an honour but everyone knew it was an execution. She looked at the poor man being sworn in as captain of the guards, she recognised him as one of Gwen's friends but that was all. She saw Merlin there, he looked sad and for a second she could have sworn, she'd seen guilt. She blinked and it had gone.

"Lancelot, you are now chiefly responsible for guarding Camelot from those who would see it fall. Do you accept this honour" Uther asked him in a sombre voice.

Lancelot closed his eyes and accepted his fate "I do your majesty." Uther smiled and the ceremony was over.

Morgana felt sick, she then headed to her room, she need to get out of the dress she was wearing. It was luxurious, made of the finest silks, sewn by the finest seamstresses but she felt horrible. That was all she was to Uther, a doll, he could dress up to look pretty, she had to look pretty and watch people die.

"Morgana" Edwin called. She ignored him on top of everything else; she couldn't handle him right now.

"I need to talk to you" Edwin said as he ran after her, he grabbed her arm. She looked at him with daggers in her eyes. He let her go.

"I just wanted to say that, Gwen won't be in today" Edwin informed.

"Why not?" she demanded angrily.

"She's ill" Edwin lied. He hated lying to the woman he loved, but he didn't have much choice, it was either lie or allow Merlin to be executed. "It is not serious; she's simply been working too hard so I prescribed a day of rest."

"If anyone deserved a break, it was her" Morgana thought. She turned to leave.

"Morgana" Edwin said desperately "Is this really how it's going to end?"

"How else can it end?" Morgana said with desperation in her voice "I love you, but I'm going to marry someone else."

"I want to ask you to run away with me" Edwin said sadly "But I know you won't and you'll hate me for asking."

"Where would we go?" Morgan asked, she didn't know why she was indulging this, it would only make things more painful, but to hell with it, she'd need a fantasy when she was trapped in a loveless marriage."

"I was thinking the island of Berk" Edwin said.

Morgana laughed, though she still had tears in her eyes. "You'd have me live with Vikings"

Edwin smiled "They're not as bad as you think, they're a warrior like society but the reports of savagery have been greatly exaggerated." Edwin then added "Plus in my line of work, warrior people like the Vikings, often need a physician"

"You're right" Morgana said "What would I do there?"

"They greatly respect seers, they believe they have a direct link with their Gods" Edwin sighed deeply "I'm sure you would have been welcomed."

"I would have like to have been greatly respected for my powers" Morgana started to cry. Edwin hugged her, he wanted to whisper words of comfort but he had none. Morgana didn't care, in this moment she just wanted to feel him and his love.

Morgana looked at the man she loved, many would have avoided looking at his face, but she couldn't imagine that she'd ever love looking at something else more "I can't be with you" Morgana said "but I want you to do something for me."

Edwin looked at his student, his friend and most importantly his love "name it" Edwin said , he felt he was drowning in those beautiful eyes.

"Come to my chamber?" Morgana asked.

"No, I can't do that; I will not risk your reputation."

"Edwin, I am about to be married to possibly the cruellest man in the whole of Albion and I don't want him to be the only person, I'll make love to."

Edwin had never been so torn; God knew he wanted to be with the woman he loved. But what if they were caught, he would most certainly be executed which at this point would be a blessing but Morgana would be forever tarnished by the event. Even if they did make love, would it be harder to watch her be with another man having tasted the fruits that man would possess.

"I'm asking too much" Morgana realised "You could be executed and even if you weren't, you'd have to watch me be with him"

Edwin was quite scared how accurately she could read his thoughts. It was another sign, if they needed signs that they were perfect for each other. "You're right" Edwin said "I don't want your only experience of love to be at the hands of someone so brutal."

Morgana smiled, happy that she had this one opportunity to seize something for herself, she would sacrifice her heart for Camelot but surely Camelot owed her one moment with the man she loved. They went to Morgana's chamber and they cherished their last moment.

Arthur had gone to Gwen's house and Gwen wasn't there. As the day went on things just got worse. First he had to watch the ceremony to appoint a new captain of the guards. It didn't help that he actually knew Lancelot; he was a good and brave man. "He doesn't deserve to die" Arthur thought angrily. He looked at his room and felt so angry, that he just tore it apart. He needed to find Gwen, only she could comfort him in the face if such injustice. He sat down exhausted and something caught his eye. It was a glowing stone.

"Magic" he said to himself. He heard a noise someone was coming to his room.

Merlin entered the room and was shocked to see Arthur there. He regained his composure quickly "There you are sire" Merlin said cheerfully "I was wondering if you'd mind posing for me today."

Arthur didn't say anything but he put the stone in his pocket. "Well" Merlin remarked "this is the room of a prince, I have to admit I was expecting it to look less like a pigsty" Merlin smiled.

If this had been normal circumstances, Arthur would have been offended by Merlin's comment but someone had tried to enchant him and he was looking at his number one suspect. He's appeared from practically nowhere with no history and he even managed to charm his father. There was no way this boy was who he said he was.

"You're a sorcerer, aren't you" Arthur took hold of his sword.

"Sire I am merely a lowly artist seeking patrons for his work" Merlin lied "Clearly the prince was smarter than I thought."

"I don't believe you" Arthur replied angrily "You've been trying to enchant me haven't you."

"That's ridiculous, sire." Merlin exclaimed "Why would I try and enchant you, your father has given me money and a comfortable bed. My needs have been well met."

"Then what was this doing in my room?" Arthur shouted angrily as he got the stone out. It glowed brighter in Merlin's presence; this was all the proof Arthur needed. They could both hear the guards coming to investigate the noise.

Merlin put his hands up realising he's been had. "Now then what have you done with Guinevere?" Arthur asked menacingly.

**A/N so yeah cliff-hanger because we all love those. Also shock horror Arthur actually managing to figure out Merlin's secret. Any way a how to train your dragon reference for my little sister. Also a bit of Merlin Freya love and little Mordred. Anyway their back stories will be expanded on a bit more in the next chapter. Hope you like it and plz review. **


	7. Rescue

Rescue

**A/N I got some nice reviews for my last chapter so thanks for that. But before I get into this chapter, I have a confession to make; I have no idea where the Morgana and Edwin relationship is going. When I came up with this idea I only really had the Arthur Gwen Merlin storyline panned out. I decided to put Morgana in as a minor character but once I came up with the idea of a forbidden romance between Morgana and Edwin, she'd kind of got her own subplot which I didn't plan anyway their love story is surprisingly fun to write. To the point it's actually becoming my fave non canon couple, it's got a bit of beauty and the beast with a bit of class division and really angsty back stories. In essence the perfect couple, I felt I ought to warn you about this because I'm trying to keep the continuity straight in my head but it's kinda hard. Anyway after this I might write a story entirely revolved around Edwin and Morgana. I don't know, I want to know if it's just me that finds them weirdly cute.**

Cenred was angry when he arrived in Camelot, the journey had been atrocious. It had rained all the way here and the road was so treacherous, he'd ended up falling of his horse, leaving him with an ugly scar on his arm. Unfortunately Cenred had killed his last physician in one of his habitual fits of rage, so it had gone infected. The pain from his arm, made him more irritable than usual, and all of his servants were glad to reach their destination just so they could get away from their irritable sovereign. As he arrived, he looked at the castle in envy "One day you will be mine" he thought. It was time to meet his fiancée.

His fiancée woke up smiling which didn't happen often because of her visions. But today she was giddy with happiness. She felt his warmth behind her and it was a wonderful feeling, being held so close with so much love. She wanted this moment to last forever but she knew better than anyone else, the future had a nasty habit of becoming the present. She got out of bed got dressed. The young physician was fast asleep but she didn't want to wake him, after all she knew why he was tired. She then looked out of her window and saw a horse she didn't recognise, it was a magnificent golden horse, it was clearly a good breed and it looked well trained. She then saw it's a rider, who was completely opposite to its owner, he was wearing black clothing and had an angry scowl on his face. Her future husband, she had seen him in her dreams. It was happening; the future was becoming the present.

She heard Edwin shuffle behind her "Morgana, where are you?"

"I'm here" Morgana replied in a daze.

"What's wrong" he got up and quickly put on his clothes, and then he stood beside her. "Is that him?"

"Yes" Morgana said sadly "That is my husband."

"He's handsome" Edwin said with a hint if jealousy in his voice.

"Yes he is" Morgana replied honestly "But do you really think I am shallow enough to not look past his looks?" She smiled at him with such love in her eyes, Edwin immediately felt guilty about his comment.

"Do you think the rumours are true?" she asked.

"He does look rather wild but appearances can be deceptive" Edwin said "look at me."

"You're right" she said.

"My Lady Morgana" Lancelot said as he walked through the door. He was confused by the sight of Edwin, in the Lady Morgan's chambers so early in the morning.

Sensing this confusion, Edwin said "My Lady felt ill when she woke up so she called me to her chambers. I have done all I can, my lady and now I must depart." He didn't want to leave but he knew he had to. She had to meet her fiancée; he couldn't keep her any longer.

Morgana wanted to cry as he left but she knew she couldn't. One tear was all she allowed herself and then she smiled at Lancelot. "So, why are you here?" It was a pointless question but she said it anyway, ignorance is bliss.

"I'm here to take you to the throne room and present you to King Cenred" Lancelot informed her.

"I see, do I look presentable?" Morgana asked with a hint of malice. Morgana went to the mirror and brushed her hair. She needed to be presentable after all.

Lancelot didn't know how to react. The truth was, she looked beautiful. But the Lady Morgana was always beautiful though he never felt attracted to her like other men did. She seemed different today, she was still beautiful but it looked like wet clay as if she was hardening herself. He watched the Lady Morgana at her dressing table. She seemed to be quite active and he didn't want to disturb her but the king did say immediately.

She put the brush down "I am ready"

Cenred was happier now he was indoors and dry, the king also offered much amusement. He was like a street beggar, but instead of money, he was begging for peace. Most likely because he didn't have the money to fight anymore. His resources were dwindling, his men's morale was low and he doesn't have the energy to fight. "Camelot will soon be mine" he thought.

"The Lady Morgana" Lancelot announced. Cenred looked up at his future wife and was quite please by what he saw. Of course the amabassador had sworn that this woman was beautiful. But he didn't expect how striking that beauty was. He smiled like a wolf and as she sat down.

Uther was talking but neither of his guests were paying attention to what he had to say. Morgana knew that he was leering at her which put to rest any hopes she might have had that Cenred simply wouldn't like her and call the wedding of. She grimaced inwardly, she wished, she was anywhere but here.

Cenred for his part was enjoyin leering at his gift. "It's a shame I'm going to have to kill her" Cenred thought. Cenred had no plan to accept Uther's pitiful peace treaty. Instead he was going to marry the princess and once she had served her use, kill her. He knew that if Morgana was killed, Uther would have to retaliate but Cenred knew he only had the resources to put up a pitiful last stand and then he could kill Arthur and ascend the throne of Camelot.

"Tomorrow, there will be a feast to celebrate your engagement and I believe we can have the wedding prepared in a month" Uther said.

This statement caught Morgana's attention as she thought of how little time she had left as a free woman. "I'm sorry, my lord, but I feel quite faint, can I leave?"

"Of course" Uther said "I'll send the physician to your room." Morgana didn't hear this and instead just left her father so she could lament the fact that he was ruining her life.

Gwen was cold, and was shivering quite badly, Freya seeing this, brought her a blanket. Gwen had been down here for a week and though she had tried to escape, she couldn't leave the room she was in. She appreciated the blanket, bvut she didn't understand why Freya was keeping her so comfortable. Gwen tried to think of any advantage that she might gain by being kind to her but she couldn't see any. So when Freya came to her the next morning she asked "Why don't you kill me?"

"I'm not a killer" Freya replied feeling uncomfortable.

Gwen looked at her but Freya refused to meet her eyes "You keep me prisoner"

"I want you to be as comfortable as possible and I promise I will let you go, one we've accomplished our goals" Freya said with a steadfast belief.

"By killing the prince in cold blood" Gwen spat angrily.

"No" Freya sated "The prince needs to be alive for the plan to work."

"Why are you doing this" Gwen asked

"I'm pregnant" Freya said "Wow it feels weird to say it out loud." Gwen looked confused by this revelation.

"I'm only a couple of months but, I've been hunted my whole life and I want something better for my child" Freya's eyes swam with tears. For the first time, Gwen didn't see her as her guard, she saw her as a fellow victim. They had both suffered under Uther's tyrannical rulings and she realised that Freya was worth of than her. At least she had a house and a few possessions to call her own, Freya didn't have that, she only had a dank cave with no sunshine. Gwen hugged Freya then and vowed that she'd try and help her in any way she could.

Mordred screamed, Gwen and Freya both turned to look at him.

"They know where we are" he shouted terrified.

Arthur was entering the cave with a hundred of Camelot's finest; he just had to find Guinevere. Merlin had been his usual charming self even when being tortured. Arthur didn't know how he could continue to be so disrespectful in his circumstances. "I guess he just has a talent for stupidity" Arthur thought to himself. Will the strange creature they found in his bedroom had been more co operative and told them about this cave.

It was dark in the cave and the torch didn't cast much light but as he got deeper he realised there was a slight glimmer of light at the end where he assumed Gwen was. Three people came towards them, he saw one was Gwen.

"Hold your fire" Arthur commanded.

Mordred started incanting a spell, Arthur heard this and knocked him out before he could complete the spell.

He looked at Freya menacingly "You can surrender or you can join your friend" She put her hands above her head and she and Mordred were carted off by some guards. Arthur hugged Gwen so tightly, "I can't believe I let you get kidnapped" Arthur said "I am so sorry"

"I'm fine" Gwen reassured him "What about those two?"

"They'll be put in the dungeons where they can't hurt you" Arthur replied.

Gwen frowned, whatever plan Merlin had, it had clearly failed. She frowned, Freya had been kind to her and she knew the punishment that lay in store for her. Gwen had to rescue Freya. It was ironic that Gwen was planning to rescue her prison keeper from the people who rescued her.

**A/N So what do you think as I said the Morgana subplot has kind of grown out of control but hopefully it will compliment the main story. So please review and thanks for reading.**


	8. Trial

Trial

Merlin sat bleeding in his cell, all his plans and hopes turned to ash. He thought of Freya and the child he would never see. He hoped that Freya would hear of his imprisonment and leave. He didn't want any harm coming to her or their child. His main motivation had always been them. He wanted them to have a life together, without being hunted. That was impossible now; he was going to be executed. The ghostly shadow that couldn't be caught was going to die. He also worried for will, a hapless pawn in his grand plan. His grand plan, the plan that would fix everything had failed. He felt the hope within him die.

Merlin heard footsteps, someone was coming towards him. He hoped it was an assassin; a quick and painless death would be most welcome. Merlin smirked "I'm too good for that, I will die painfully and in the full view of the people, I'd be a warning" Merlin thought " Maybe I'll be considered a martyr and years from now, a greater man will take down this monarchy and restore goodness to this land or maybe nothing will happen and my death will be meaningless."

"I'm here to take you to your trial" Lancelot announced.

"What's the point of a trial, my fate has already been chosen" Merlin said sarcastically.

Lancelot looked guilty as he said "I must escort you to your trial"

"Fine, let this charade of justice begin" Merlin relented.

"So, you're the physician then" Cenred grunted.

Edwin bowed in response "Will you let me see the wound?" Edwin inquired.

Cenred showed him his arm "Let's get this over with."

Edwin looked at the wound, it was badly infected. He was half tempted to just chop his arm of, it would make his job easier and it would serve him right for making Morgana marry him. Edwin could almost hear Gaius chiding him about how he had sworn only to heal; he had worked tirelessly to teach his trade to his would be son. Edwin sighed and put a salve on the wound. "You'll have to keep applying this for at least two weeks and of it doesn't heal then, I'm afraid, you are going to have to see a better physician."

"Maybe, I'll have my new wife apply it?" he smiled thinking of all the places she could touch him afterwards.

Edwin was thinking the same thing but the thought made him want to be violently ill. "I am sure my lady will be happy to assist you in any way she can." Edwin said neutrally

Cenred looked at him and out of curiosity asked "Dies she have experience assisting men?"

"I wouldn't know your majesty" Edwin lied.

"She probably has, a woman that beautiful and with Uther as her protector, she was spoiled long ago, I can always trust Uther to give me spoiled goods"

"I wouldn't know your majesty" Edwin repeated.

"You are determined to bore me" Cenred said "Go away, I wish to sleep."

Edwin immediately left the room. He had never been so happy to leave a room in his life. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He didn't seem that bad, just arrogant with a perverted lust but lots of nobles share that quality. But the truth was Cenred could have been the best man in the world and he would still want to kill him for taking Morgana. He felt a pain in his chest as he thought about their marriage but he was just a physician and he had to let this happen. He went back to his study and tried to devise a plan of escape for Merlin. This trial was a show and everyone knew it. It was up to him but at least it gave him something else to do.

Gwen was attending Morgana at the trial. She surveyed the scene with an eagle eye. Uther had let the people witness this trial. He wanted them to see their hero fall. Gwen looked at the people and she saw despair, their saviour was going to die.

Merlin was brought forward and his worst fears came real "Freya, Mordred, Will" he shouted.

Uther spoke "We are here to condemn the ghostly shadow and his companions for theft, treason and the use of magic"

"Spare them, please" Merlin begged.

"They are your accomplices and must die "Uther commanded.

But it was me, I planned your overthrow, I am the one who is guilty" Merlin pleaded.

"You humiliated me" Uther shouted "And I will make you suffer for that." Uther spat on Merlin. He then stabbed Will with his sword. "That was quick, the rest of you will not be so lucky I have decide to burn the girl and the boy at the stake and make you watch." He sneered at Merlin.

Uther announced "the ghostly shadow will die tomorrow and I'll kill him myself in the main square" Uther left, the trial was over.

Gwen stifled the urge to protest it wouldn't do anyone any good. She couldn't let Freya die and the disease that had infected Camelot had been allowed to fester for too long Uther must fall and his son must take over. She looked at Arthur who looked grave and tired, he is the rightful king and he will bring in a golden age. She realised that now was the time.

Edwin had never seen his friend like this. He'd never seen him, so lost and helpless. He whispered an excuse to the guard.

"Can you rescue them?" Merlin pleaded

"I don't think so" Edwin replied, "There are guards everywhere unfortunately for you it looks like Lancelot is actually a pretty good captain"

Merlin laughed and then started to weep "It's all my fault, Freya and Mordred, They are going to die because of my stupid plan. I thought I could make things better, I am a fool."

"I've always said it" Edwin attempted to smile but he knew it was pointless.

"How long do I have?" Merlin asked.

"He's going to kill you at noon" Edwin said grimly "He's decided to behead you with his own sword; he wants to display it on the ramparts as a warning to others"

"I'm the last shred of hope in this kingdom and he's going to extinguish me personally" Merlin said "Can I ask you for one last favour"

"Anything"

"Don't let him take her away from you" Merlin looked at his friend "Uther has took my freedom, my love and my life; don't let him do the same to you."

"It's not that simple" Edwin replied desperately "I want Morgana more than anything and not just to spite Uther but I can't, I'd be sacrificing the kingdom."

"Nochtann" Merlin whispered and as he did, a small ruby appeared in his hand. "This is my gift to you"

"What is it?"

"It's a draiocht stone; it can be used to take over the minds of others"

"I f you had a stone that could take over people's mind, why didn't you use it on Uther?" Edwin asked.

"I tried but it didn't seem to have any effect, I guessed that Uther had decided to protect himself from such mind control, long ago but that doesn't matter, you can use this on Cenred, you can be happy and after all you've had to put up with, you deserve that."

"Thank you" Edwin hugged his friend.

"Time's up" the guard barked.

"I'm leaving, goodbye"

"Goodbye" Merlin said

Gwen paced up and down her room, trying to think of a way to rescue Merlin and Freya. She didn't have enough money to bribe him out. Then again she doubted all the money in the world would be enough. They were afraid enough as it was. She thought about using her friendship with Lancelot but she doubted it would work, he'd made an oath and he was going to keep it. Gwen sighed deeply, she couldn't let this happen.

Arthur had been working all day, overseeing the trial, planning the celebrations for the murder of the ghostly shadow, and the plans for Morgana's wedding. He was so tired but he had to see Gwen. He had to see her to know she was truly safe. He walked into her house and he saw his love pacing and fretting, he smiled.

"Arthur" Gwen managed to say before she was completely embraced by Arthur.

"I'm so glad you're safe no" Arthur said as he kissed her.

She broke off from him "We have to save him."

"You want me to rescue your kidnapper" Arthur exclaimed

"I know it sounds crazy but I got the chance to talk to Freya while I was kidnapped. They're not evil Arthur."

Arthur looked at the woman he loved as is she'd lost her mind. "Gwen these people are thieves, murderers and traitors."

"Only because you're father forced them to become outcasts" Gwen retorted

"My father had no choice"

"Like he had no choice about the taxes or this pointless war with Cenred, there is always a choice and he decided to alienate a whole group of people because they were born different, you know that".

"He's my Father" Arthur cried.

"I know but we've ran out of time, he's not going to grow a conscience and he's not going to die anytime soon, you have to become king now before it's too late otherwise you won't have a kingdom to rule over." Gwen said.

"You're right; it's time to take action" Arthur said grimly "I prayed this day would never come."

"I'm sorry" Gwen tried to hug him.

"No I need to go now; I need to do this before I lose my resolve."

"Good luck" Gwen said

"Thank you, I'll see you soon." Gwen watched him leave and she could have sworn she felt the world shift beneath her as he did. Because he was going to change everything in her world with his and she prayed he would still be a part of it.

**A/N Wow I am so sorry for the delays in this story, it was just one thing after the other and I just want to thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoy this and look forward to next time where Arthur and Merlin join forces against the tyrannical Uther. **


	9. Destiny

Destiny

Arthur looked at Merlin, marvelling at the fact that he was able to look at him. He'd been chasing this man for 3 years and he'd never ever seen him, let alone come close to catching him. It was amazing how ghostlike he looked; it was like all the life had been drained out of him. A pale imitation of what he once was, the ghostly shadow. Arthur couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction at seeing this man broken and in chains. This man had effectively made a fool of him for three years and now he'd caught him. He should be overjoyed but he wasn't and he was even planning on letting this man go. It seemed ludicrous. It seemed...

"Are you going to do something?" Merlin asked.

Arthur annoyed that he'd lost his train of thought looked angrily at Merlin. "I am so sorry" Merlin said with more than a hint of sarcasm. "It's just if you're going to gloat could you get it over with, so I can spend my last hours in peace."

Arthur breathed deeply "What if these weren't your last hours?"

Merlin looked surprised "Uther's son, help me, that'll be the day? No, you actually look sincere" Merlin stood up. "A dream perhaps."

"I'd feel sorry for you if the best dream you could have in your last hours, was this" Arthur said looking around disdainfully as if he was critiquing Merlin's dream.

"But these might not be my last hours?"

"I have decided to overthrow my father and take the throne" Arthur declared.

"The prince speaks treason; you should be chained here instead of me"

"Look we both want a new Camelot, I am sick of training men for their deaths and I am sick of seeing people starving on the street and I'm sick of having to watch people like you die. I'm sick of death but you, you bring life, and you bring hope. Together we can make Camelot better, we can resurrect it."

Merlin looked bemused "What makes you think I can do anything?"

"You have a plan" Arthur said desperation in his voice "I don't know what it is? But I don't have enough men that would follow me if I decided to go against my father so I'm hoping you have a good plan."

Merlin looked at this young prince and remembered Gwen's words that he wasn't like his father. He had little choice; he just had to pray this wasn't a trick of Uther's. "My plan revolved around you, actually, I was going to use the draiocht stone to take over your mind, and get you to convince the fine knights of this land to start a rebellion"

"Please tell me there was more to your plan" Arthur said exasperated.

Merlin was tempted to say no just to see his reaction but he decided to go on "I wasn't sure that you could muster up enough men to your call to go against your father, so I got an idea to get some back up."

"What back up?" Arthur asked.

"The druids" Merlin smiled.

"The druids" Arthur said incredulously "In what world would the druids support me?"

"I am quite revered among the druids but even I couldn't motivate them to form an army. They are a peaceful people. I needed a symbol of magic, of strength to convince them."

Arthur looked confused so Merlin continued "A dragon."

Arthur laughed "My father killed all the dragons"

"That may be" Merlin answered "but according to Mordred, not all the eggs, according to him the last dragon egg is in your treasury"

"Look I'd know if my father kept a dragon egg in the treasury" Arthur getting annoyed, he was listening to the ramblings of a crazy man. "Even if there was an egg, it would have hatched by now" "The great Dragon" Merlin explained patiently "realising that he didn't have much longer to live cast a spell on his last egg to disguise and also stop its growth cycle according to Mordred it should look like an ordinary gem which doubtlessly ended up in the hands of one of your stupid guards where it was likely given to a tax collector and now it's in your treasury."

"Even if you are telling the truth and I have to admit I find it quite unlikely at this point, what good is a dragon going to do us"

"The dragons are the ultimate symbol of magic, a new dragon could inspire the druids to stand up and fight especially if it's weilded by me, the last dragon lord."

"Why do you need me?" Arthur asked "If you could get a dragon and the druids behind you, why do you need me."

"I could take Camelot easily enough, but it would quickly fall into chaos and then fall to men like Cenred. The moment I over throw Uther I need a leader, someone who is respected by the old order but is willing to stand for change, I thought I'd have to brainwash you to stand for what I needed but it doesn't seem that way"

"I will help you but if you're wrong, you're not just damning me, you're damning the whole of Camelot."

"I do not blame you for your father's crimes, even though you can be a bit of a prat but a prat I am willing to work with" They both smiled.

"So" Merlin asked "how do you plan on getting Freya, Mordred and I out of here."

Arthur looked long and hard at the man in front of him, a thousand questions going through his head. Is he crazy? Does he know what he's doing? Can I trust him? Why can't he bust himself out?

"This is a key to all the cells, I want you to find your companions and go into that room over there."

Now it was Merlin's turn to give Arthur a questioning look. "That door leads to a broom cupboard"

"Look, you're just going to have to trust me, there isn't much time"

Merlin knew this was the moment, a moment of destiny, where he had to decide whether he was willing to support this man, but as he looked at his prospects, he realised he didn't have much of a choice.

Gwen was in the court yard when Arthur found her.

"How did it go?" Gwen asked eagerly

"I think I've allied myself to a mad man" Arthur said exasperated.

"Look he may be mad but he's not stupid, this should be a good plan"

"I hope so"

The warning bell went off, "The ghostly shadow has escaped" a guard shouted.

It was a cold day, the chill seemed to bite at the people's skin but that didn't stop the crowd from gathering in the courtyard. They had come to see an execution and the bloodthirsty king was determined that they have one.

"Perhaps, you'd like to explain to me how a man managed to break out of his cell and sneak out of Camelot entirely undetected" Uther said angrily, putting a blade to Lancelot's throat.

"I don't know your highness" Lancelot responded "It looks like he just walked out but everyone was on high alert, I don't know."

"That is a shame, because I promised an execution, I promised I'd kill someone with my own blade so I guess it will have to be you."

"I beg forgiveness your highness" Lancelot pleaded.

"I possess none for failures" Uther then got out his sword and plunged it into his heart.

"Arthur put this head on a spike for all my people to see" Uther said he then walked of fuming at being humiliated again.

Arthur had never really liked Lancelot, he always thought he'd been a bit too close to Gwen but he knew he was a good man and at this moment, he knew he'd been right to save Merlin. This had to be stopped and it was only sad that so many had to die for him to realise that.

Uther had built a secret room in the dungeons in case the castle was ever attacked or if there was a revolution. The plan was it would keep him safe until his loyal army stopped the threat before it got to him. It was quite ironic then that its first real use was to shelter his greatest enemy.

"Quite a nice bolt hole this" Merlin remarked.

"Yes" Gwen replied.

There was moment of silent contemplation as Gwen mourned for her lost friend.

"I'm sorry" Merlin expressed.

"You didn't do anything" Gwen said sadly.

"He was a good man, all the guard captains who I sent to their deaths, I never knew any of them apart from him."

"He was a kind soul" Gwen said crying "I will not let his death be in vain."

"What are we supposed to do?" Freya asked "We can't stay here forever."

"The guards have relaxed enough now that Arthur has decided it's time to smuggle you out of here, once we get the egg" Gwen informed them.

"Unfortunately you're going to need me to locate it" Merlin said.

"That's going to be tricky" Gwen admitted "While the guards are becoming more relaxed, Uther has not and everyone in Camelot now knows your face."

"I can fix that" Merlin smiled and whispered some gibberish and all of a sudden he was her. "I believe I need a dress, if you wouldn't mind obliging."

Gwen looked at herself giving Merlin's crooked smile and smiled back. "I'll arrange it".

Arthur was flabbergasted by who he was walking with. It was his Guinevere but it was Merlin inside. The whole thing confused him and made him wonder for the fiftieth time if he was doing the right thing.

"Don't look so tense" Merlin whispered in his ear.

"Don't do that, the moment we get this egg, you're changing back."

"I don't know there are certain advantages to b being a woman" Arthur looked baffled and this made Merlin laugh and because this reminded him of Gwen's laugh. This made him smile stupidly and this confused Arthur so he just hit Merlin.

"Ow" Merlin screeched "a knight should never hit his lady."

"Well it's good thing you're not my lady"

"Touché My lord." They had reached the treasure room where there were guards predictably. "It's time to do what I do best. Codladh." The Guards immediately went to sleep.

"Nice trick"

"Thank you, now let's get this egg and get out of here."

It only took them 5 minutes to find it and when he looked at it, he wasn't impressed. It looked like an ordinary ruby. They were hundreds other like it. It wasn't even the largest ruby in the room.

"Are you sure that's it"

"I'm sure, come on let's get going, we have a revolution to plan" With that Merlin walked of smiling. He thought of Freya and how thanks to this little egg, he could raise his child without fear. "Are you coming" Merlin asked back.

Arthur looked at him and saw a bright future and all he had to do was get through the present.

**A/N So sorry for the long wait but revision and severe lack of inspiration but I have a long summer holiday and hopefully this will be done soon. Hope you like it and please review.**


	10. Revoloution

Revolution

It was a beautiful night and Merlin drank in the sight like a man dying of thirst. He thought he'd never see the stars again but there they were. Merlin had always loved the stars; his mothers told him that the stars were angels that looked over him. Merlin had never believed that. Why should he? Most of his life had spent hiding his magic or running from those who would kill him for it. But they were still beautiful but there was one beauty he sought more. It took two weeks to hatch the dragon egg and a week after that they reached the druid's camp; he'd convinced the druid lords of his plan. They were reluctant to fight but once they saw the dragon although he was no bigger that a pigeon with his fiery breath he'd burnt the map where Camelot stood. He could not have planned it any better. But he desperately wanted Freya, to see her, to check to see if the gods were so kind as to let him escape, plan a revolution and have her at the end of it.

"Merlin" she screamed as she ran towards him. They embraced for a long time, not wanting to let each other go. "I missed you "she whispered kissing his neck as she did so.

"I missed you too" Merlin said "How's our" He tried to say child but it still seemed foreign; the idea of fatherhood had inspired him to come up with this crazy plan. He wanted to have the chance to be a father, the way his father never had but now it was in his grasp and it terrified him.

"He's fine" she said putting his hands on her slight bump. He felt energy under his fingers; it felt the same as when he used his magic. He became slightly nervous as all his doubts came rushing into his head. "What about your dragon?" she said looking at him pointedly.

Merlin smiled "Chugain Dragan." And the small dragon appeared in Merlin's hands.

"What's his name" Freya asked eagerly. She took the dragon out of his hand and marvelled at its beautiful red scales, it's golden eyes and it's little nose and when he sneezed a tiny bit of fire came out. Freya smiled.

"Hers actually, I have no idea" Merlin admitted, Freya gave him a look.

"What I've been busy; I've planned a revolution, hatched a dragon and had to put up with his royal pratness."

"I think Courtney" Freya said "Because she'll replace Uther's court with a brand new magical court with you at its head."

"Well, I'll be there in more of an advisory capacity."

"Really" Freya said "So if you're not going to be ruling, what are you going to be doing now you're not the ghostly shadow?"

"Well advising, training Courtney and most importantly spending the rest of my life with you"

Freya couldn't help but smile "You know that's the cheesiest thing you've ever said to me"

Merlin just kissed her and then Courtney growled slightly with little flame coming out of her nose. Freya grabbed her and decided she was probably hungry so she gave her a piece of pie she'd saved from dinner. She stared at it suspiciously but with some goading, Freya got her to eat it.

Merlin stared at the little thing and marvelled at the life that was in his hands and then he suddenly realised that the future of the mighty dragons, a symbol of pure magic, relied on him not screwing up. He felt the huge responsibility of having a life that was literally in his hands and then he remembered his son would also be reliant on him as well. For the first time in his life he would have to be responsible and he wondered how he would cope with that.

"You'll figure it out "Freya reassured hugging him tightly. Merlin loved the feel of her against him. The smell and feel of her hair was intoxicating.

"A tent has been set up for you mighty dragonlord" a druid told him.

"Thanks" he acknowledged "You'd better get some sleep" he whispered to Freya.

"Are you coming with me?"

"Just try and stop me"

Meanwhile Arthur was sitting on a hill and wondering what in the hell, he'd let himself into. He couldn't think of a strategy which would allow Merlin's plan to work. When Arthur had arrived, he'd hoped to see an army. His father in one of his paranoid ramblings had told him how the druids were massing their forces every day, ready to strike him down at any moment. If Uther could see what Arthur saw then he'd be laughing. There were a good 30 people at this camp but he was told there were more that would answer the dragon's call but they warned him that his father had done a good job in trying to wipe these people out. There were only 12 camps left and in those twelve camps only a quarter of the druids looked like they could fight whether they wished to was another thing. They were well intentioned but these were not the seasoned knights that defended Camelot. These people were scared but most of all desperate. Arthur could count on the support on some of his fellow knights but the rest of them were his father's men. Arthur kicked a rock in frustration.

Mordred watched the young prince for a while. It took Arthur an hour to notice him but Arthur decided to ignore the boy and focus on what in hell he was going to do. Two hours later Mordred was still watching him so he reluctantly decided to talk to the boy. There was just something strange in those deep blue eyes something primal, something he sure as hell didn't understand.

"Are you okay" He inquired politely

"I'm thinking" Mordred replied.

"Join the club"

"What were you thinking about?" Mordred asked

This took Arthur aback "The way you were staring, I thought you could read minds." Arthur joked.

"Mordred looked puzzled "The art of telepathy has been lost since your father's purge. I can communicate with other people without words but I only read what they want to me read"

There was an awkward silence between them. Arthur was silent because of the guilt he felt on his father's behalf and Mordred was silent because he was astonished that someone didn't know that, before Merlin the druids had laboured intensely to teach him and the other druid children the history of magic, seemingly less concerned than teaching them actual magic. This caused him to resent them as they let themselves be killed by Uther so he sought out someone who could give courage to his people and found Merlin.

Arthur decided to break the silence because he couldn't just leave the boy like this. "I'll tell you what I was thinking if you tell me what you were thinking."

"I was thinking about the future" Mordred smiled he'd grown up in a dark time but the darkness would soon end and he liked to think of the life he would lead. Would he still be with Merlin? Would he go back to the druids? A million questions weighed on his mind that he thought it might crush him. But the fact that he could ask and think about them seriously thrilled him. A life that didn't involve being hunted. A life that had choice and freedom. Mordred looked at him expectantly.

Arthur looked downcast as he said "the same" The future had always scared him, it was one of the reasons he cherished being with Guinevere with her he was himself, not the king he was going to be. Guinevere had decided to stay in Camelot to be their eyes and ears and to try and organise a resistance form the inside but he still feared for her. Guinevere had taken the risks willingly and he knew she counted on him. But he could not turn these people into an army anymore than he could read someone's mind.

"You're worried."

"I thought you couldn't read minds" Arthur said grimly.

"No I can't but sometimes I can see the future."

"Can you tell me how I'm supposed to train 150 pacifists and a baby dragon to fight one of the most brutal and bloodthirsty armies alive."

"Patience" Mordred said blankly. Arthur looked incredulous but the boy held his gaze with confidence and a tiny bit of arrogance. Anyhow he was tired so he just patted the boy on the shoulder and went to his tent; if he was lucky inspiration would hit him during the night.

Arthur awoke and the first thought was where in the hell am I? As he looked at the sunlight shining through the green material of the tent. He squinted and then it all came back to him like a bad dream except he was awake. He wondered what his father was doing, looking for him most likely. He probably thought he'd been kidnapped. A dishonourable thought crept into his head and said that it wasn't too late to turn back. But he couldn't indulge it. He couldn't live a lie anymore, the point may be mute because if he didn't think of something he wasn't going to live that long. Arthur sighed and got up. He was trained to be a master strategist maybe he could think of something. He got dressed and left his tent.

As his eyes adjusted to the light, the sight in front of him filled him with fear. It was Cenred the sworn enemy of Camelot. He grabbed his sword and tried to strike him. But Merlin stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Merlin demanded "You cannot kill our guest."

"Merlin this man has murdered countless people, plundered Camelot for decades and God knows what else and he's our guest"

"Look I know, I come from Ealdor but he's not a threat anymore" Merlin insisted "He isn't even trying to defend himself"

Arthur looked and saw he was right he hit him gently with his sword but he didn't move. He didn't even feel pain.

"What's going on?"

"I believe I can answer that" Edwin answered "Cenred here is for the moment under my control, unfortunately Uther discovered that he was planning to invade Camelot so I had to rescue and smuggle him out of Camelot. "

"How, what, Edwin" Arthur confused and slightly flustered he looked to Merlin.

"I suppose you want an explanation" Merlin said cheerfully.

"You think, look first of all what's Edwin doing here, he's a loyal member of the royal household."

"It appears I have hidden my true loyalties well, you're saying Uther never suspected me."

Uther's paranoia had meant that Arthur had spent a good deal of time going through every member of the royal household to determine their loyalty. He never for a second suspected Edwin. He was the closest thing Gaius had to a son, Uther's most loyal friend; Morgana spoke of his friendship highly. It was strange but he felt a little loss of pride as he realised that he'd let a traitor to his father slip through his fingers. For a second he was speechless "How long."

"Merlin and I only started working together two years ago" Edwin answered "I'm sorry to have deceived you but the fact that you are here willingly tells me that you understand."

"I guess so" Arthur replied. "What about Cenred."

"I've managed to convince him to help us" Edwin answered.

"You used magic" Arthur clarified.

"Yes" Edwin admitted.

"Now if you would kindly let me get back to analysing him" Merlin interjected "We might be able to make use of him."

Merlin spent half an hour testing the draiocht stone and Cenred. Arthur however concentrated on Cenred, this man was an enemy and he didn't want to take his eyes of him. But all he did was stand stock still and look straight ahead. He barely breathed.

"Well' I've got good news and bad news" Merlin said.

"We'll hear the bad news first, that way we'll have something to look forward to." Arthur insisted

"Well while Cenred is under our control, his mind and soul has been completely erased, he's practically dead."

"The good news" Edwin asked with a feeling of trepidation.

"Well, he's still under our control and we have rid the world of one of the world's biggest clotpole"

Edwin and Arthur both groaned.

Merlin ignored this and turned to Edwin "So what happened after Arthur and I left."

"Uther thinks Arthur has been kidnapped and he has no idea you've stole a dragon egg, but he's managed to form an alliance with Orlais against Cenred's kingdom after one of his spies told him that he was planning to take over Camelot."

"Great" Arthur exclaimed "Now we have two armies to deal with."

"Actually" Edwin interjected "I decided to interrogate him and his army is camped 5 miles from Camelot in the great forest."

"That doesn't help us because as you said, Cenred is practically dead." Arthur said exasperated.

"But not actually dead" Merlin smiled mischievously.

"Look Merlin, we can't send this thing to lead an army, nobody will follow it."

"I believe there's a way to put Edwin's spirit into this body"

"Look spiritual possession is very dangerous even without his soul fighting mine, his bodily defences will fight me off and there's the small point that I don't know how to lead an army." Edwin protested.

"Could you put me in his body?" Arthur asked thinking that if they had an army, he'd like to lead it directly.

"I could but I don't think it's a good idea" Merlin answered. "For one Edwin is right it's extremely dangerous and if we lose you, we lose the only legitimate claim to Camelot also Edwin's magic will hopefully protect him from his defences and he'll be able to master controlling the body more easily."

"He's right" Edwin confirmed "But I'd definitely need your input."

Arthur didn't like the idea of putting the only army they had in hands of the physician but he had proven himself to be quite intelligent over the years so he could implement any strategy Arthur could dream up. The odds were looking a little better. But the forces of Orlais were not to be sniffed at and there were Uther's own considerable forces to deal with.

"Get me a map" he told Merlin

"Why should I?" Merlin rebuked "I'm not your servant. Ask me nicely"

"Please Merlin; fetch me a map so I can save us from all getting killed." Arthur asked with more than a hint of irritation.

"Of course" Merlin replied and with a flourish received a map from his tent. He then held the map in front of Arthur and Arthur tried to take it but he wouldn't let go.

"Give me the map" "Arthur demanded

Merlin smiled and said "For a prince you're manners are appalling"

"Thank you" Arthur said through his teeth.

"You're welcome" with that he let go of the map "If you would excuse me I have a spirit transference spell to prepare"

Arthur put the map on the grass and started planning his strategy. He looked up and saw Mordred with a knowing smile. Arthur couldn't help it and smiled back, "Kid, you feel like helping."

_A month later_

Morgana was feeling relieved and at the same time incredibly worried. On the bright side, she no longer had to marry Cenred. "Thank God for Uther's paranoia" she thought. Of course it meant that Edwin had to smuggle Cenred out of the castle and now she was engaged to an Olresian noble but it seemed to be more of a symbolic gesture, her betrothed was in Orlais and she got the impression from Uther that he wasn't exactly going to ride immediately and claim his right to her hand. This absent fiancée made Uther jumpy but she worried about Edwin and her brother. "What was taking them so long?" She thought.

"It's time for dinner my Lady" her personal guard informed her. She sighed. Uther's paranoia was reaching new levels ever since Cenred's plot and escape had been discovered, he'd insisted that Tomas should be there to protect (spy on) her and keep her safe from harm. It seemed a bit hypocritical that he was willing to marry to her a tyrant but now wanted to protect her. It was quite creepy how much he professed to love her at the moment and his desire to keep her safe.

"I'm coming" she replied. As they walked down the corridor in complete silence because she had learnt a month ago that Thomas Parris did not talk, sometimes she even forgot he was there, he certainly was a quiet shadow. But he certainly did unnerve her, maybe that was part of Uther's plan, scare her into submission. She quickly composed herself and put on the loving daughter act.

"Hello Father, What has been prepared for us tonight?" Morgana inquired.

Uther was too engrossed in his own thoughts to answer. So his guest Alyson de Grenefeld answered "I believe it's goose." Alyson de Grenefeld was certainly not what Morgana had expected when Uther told her that Orlais was sending an experienced commander with her own personal army. She had been expecting a gruff man with a loud mouth and a large capacity for drink and Alyson was none of these things. She had blonde hair and couldn't have been much older than Morgana. She was pretty but Morgana could see faded scars on her face and fresher ones on her arms and hands. In many ways Morgana envied her she was in charge of her own life and her men clearly respected her greatly.

"Well that should be delicious" Morgan smiled but there was only a strained silence. After 10 minutes Morgana wanted to scream just to break the tension. Morgana had great respect for the young warrior but Uther thought it was some kind of jape played on him by his new allies. They thought he was so weak at defending his boundaries that even a woman could do better. It made him resent even more turning to them for aid. Alyson on the other hand felt she was being punished by her superiors. She was of high noble birth and had been training to fight since the age of three, when she was 15, she was given command of the Shadowhearts who she had commanded ever since and had made them into one of Orlais' toughest fighting forces. To come here and be sneered at by this pig king Uther. It was a serious blow to her pride and she wondered how she had offended the king to get such an assignment. She just hoped that her king would be assassinated soon and she would get a better assignment. There was no point serving this king who only seemed interested in fighting shadows.

"So this is it" Arthur addressed his men. A hodgepodge of druids, Cenred's mercenaries some nobles from Camelot loyal to Arthur and Guneivere's rebellion which was a good 500 men. Gwen had been busy convincing them that Arthur was worth fighting for and looking down at them, he saw pure determination in their eyes and he thanked Guinevere for them. "Today we seize Camelot, I know some say that it cannot be done, well my father says that he killed all dragons and he was wrong" as he said this Courtney on cue sprang up and blew a fireball onto a great oak.

"I know some of you question my loyalties but even I see that if I am to protect Camelot, I must get rid of my Father. If I am to rule this land I must seek Justice for it and that's what I offer you all justice against this tyrant, Justice for all of us, magic and non magic alike," A great cheer erupted and Arthur felt quite pleased with himself until Edwin said "I better go assure my men that you're going to pay them"

"Remind them that they get payment after Arthur has taken the throne, I can attest myself that Uther's treasury is quite full" Merlin said.

"I'll tell them that" Edwin replied and then walked into a tree.

Edwin still hadn't got used to controlling this body and it looked to all around him that he was slightly drunk. Luckily for Edwin, his men were quite happy about this because if he was drunk, that meant he was in a good mood and it seriously uplifted their morale. When Edwin told him this, Arthur wondered how a man like that ever became king.

"So how are you feeling" Merlin asked Arthur.

"Like I'm making the biggest mistake of my life but that it's worth it. You?"

"I've been waiting this moment my whole life to take down Uther, its terrifying" Merlin laughed and Arthur laughed too.

"I think my men are ready" Edwin said.

Arthur got on his horse and shouted "Charge"

**A/N First of all I'm really sorry this has taken this long, I've just had severe writer's block. But hopefully that's all over now and I can give you a great ending. So we have a dragon and there's going to be a huge showdown in the next chapter. Oh by the way fun bit of continuity Ealdor is in Cenred's kingdom, if you're curious just watch the episode where they go to Ealdor. Anyway I really liked writing Mordred in this chapter so thank you to whoever recommend that I add him. So anyway please review they re ally do encourage me to write more.**


	11. Battle

Battle

Morgana had immediately gone to bed after dinner, not seeing much point of staying up. However she did not receive much rest. Morgana was used to waking up after two hours in a cold sweat. She woke up to the sound of screaming which wasn't unusual, it was just usually her own. She thought "no I'm awake" and she pinched herself but the screaming was still there. She looked out her window and she saw that the lower town was alight and there was an almighty screaming. She didn't see Thomas grab her arm and start to drag out of her room. She resisted more out of habit than having actual plan. She had no idea where she was going and she had no idea what she would do if she escaped her guard's grasp. She was bought to the dungeons and she vaguely saw Tomas take her into a mop cupboard and was stunned when she saw a good sized room. This time however she noticed that Tomas had locked the door behind her.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. But Tomas answered with his usual silence.

"I demand to know what's going on" she shouted.

Tomas was silent. Morgana needed to come up with a plan. She couldn't stay in here and wait. She had to do something. The screaming was muffled behind these walls but she knew that her people were in danger.

"How long are we going to stay here?" Morgana demanded. She wasn't expecting an answer but she got one.

"Until the rebellion is crushed" Tomas stated.

Morgana shuddered, it had finally happened. The people had broken of their chains and had risen against Uther. She knew this was coming, she'd seen it in her dreams but she'd always assumed it would happen when Uther was sick and weak unable to defend him not when he still had most of his faculties and a huge reservoir of strength both mental and physical. She feared Uther's wrath on them, more than anything else. She had to go and convince him to be merciful.

She wished Edwin had taught her some kind of offensive magic but he'd always refused insisting that you need grounding in the basics. He also explained that Gaius had only taught him the basics and he'd only really focused on healing magic in his own studies because that was what he was good at and it was the most useful. He didn't see any practical use in knowing how to throw a fireball in the day to day life of the court physician. She wished now that he'd seen use in learning how to throw a fireball or to fling him across the room. She decide to work on the latter option because she did have some basic telekinesis powers, she just didn't know how to use them offensively.

Morgana sat on one of the sofas and began meditating, hoping to channel enough energy into one big magical fling but she was finding it hard to concentrate. Tomas thought she was just in a bit of a huff and decided to let her stew until he was told to leave. Luckily for Morgana he was told to leave by Alyson de Grenefeld who after two hours came into the room and told Tomas that the king's ward was needed.

Tomas informed her that he was told to release Morgana only to the king. Morgana looked at Alyson and she could have sworn heard her sigh slightly but there was no hesitation in what she did next. She got out her dagger and plunged it into Tomas' eye. Blood stained the whole of her knife and she wiped it on one of the Pendragon tapestries in the room. Tomas just lay there with his eyes wide open. Whilst Morgana had never liked Tomas. She had always felt safe with him and now he was gone.

"Come on" Alyson said calmly "We need to get moving." Morgana cursing Edwin again that he'd never taught her any offensive spells. She decided it was best to follow her for now.

Gwen was in their makeshift hospital or as Merlin called it the biggest but unfortunately the leakiest tent the druids had. Gwen was glad when it had first started raining because that meant the fires would be put out and hopefully the lower town would remain intact but it was becoming impossible to keep the rain out and the solid dirt and had tuned into a not so solid mud. It didn't help that there was an almost constant stream of people now with progressively worst injuries. She wished Edwin was here. Hell she wished Gaius was here. She wondered what he would have thought about all this. Would he be happy that Camelot would soon be free or sad that it had to come to this? She shook her head and concentrated on the present as she got back to work.

Meanwhile the battle had reached a stalemate, they had taken the lower town but that was not particularly difficult because most of them were on Arthur's side. The difficult part had been evacuating them and killing the more bloodthirsty of Uther's knights. The ones who just wanted to see pain and feel blood. The amount of rape and murder that had happened this night sickened Arthur. He wished Courtney was a little bit bigger and stronger, it would make capturing the castle that much easier. Merlin had her fly around to offer hope but he dare not send her too close to the main castle. One lucky shot and half of his army would flee. He had his druids cast spells on the walls but they were having little effect and Arthur wondered if his father had magic proofed every brick of this castle. Conventional siege equipment wasn't working either because as his father had often boasted there isn't a siege weapon in the world that can breach Camelot's walls. They could not keep this up eventually Uther would push them back and that would leave Camelot in a worse state than before. It was a good thing he wasn't using conventional siege equipment

He led a small contingent of troops through one of the secret entrances that led from a brothel in the lower town directly into Camelot's castle. It was rumoured this passage was created by Arthur's ancestors to relieve themselves of worldly cares whilst Arthur never used it, Uther and some other nobles were known to frequent the venue. But it had allowed him to meet up with the knights that were loyal to him. It was good to have Camelot's finest around him again even if they were only 12 with the distraction going on outside that should mean they shouldn't run into too much trouble.

"Back together again" Leon remarked.

Arthur smiled "Let's hope it's not the last time"

"Do you think these things Merlin gave us will work?" Leon asked clutching a strange golden ball.

"He says he's been working on them for a while" Arthur replied with a hint of scepticism.

"That fills me with confidence" Leon remarked.

"Look I trust him and I know it seems crazy but this whole thing is crazy" Arthur said "However make sure you open the main gate first"

"Sure thing boss" Leon replied but then asked "What are you going to do"

"I'm going to find my family"

Alyson had led Morgana out of the dungeons and into the throne room where Uther was muttering over the table and then he looked up and saw Alyson and Morgana.

"How dare you?" Uther screamed "You Orlesian bitch."

"Now I've got your attention perhaps we can better discuss what the best strategy is for defending this castle."

"I already told you this place is siege proof, we just need to wait till they tire themselves out" Uther insisted through gritted teeth

"Meanwhile my men are stuck on the wrong side of this siege." Alyson shouted

"It's not my fault you're men didn't get into the keep in time."

"I don't know about Camelot but in Orlais, they haven't taught men to teleport, you closed those gates deliberately, to leave me stranded from my men."

"You shouldn't even have men and I refuse to listen to your whining any longer. Seize her." Uther commanded.

Alyson grabbed Morgana and put her dagger to her throat. "I have been summoned here to ensure peace between Orlais and Camelot so believe me when I say I do not want to hurt her but I will not let another drop of Orlesian blood to spilled on your account" Alyson demanded "Call a Parley"

"That might as well be surrender" Uther spat.

"Please Uther, if you stop this you can negotiate. I'm sure the people will listen" Morgana pleaded.

"I'd listen to your daughter, Uther" Alyson said calmly.

Uther sat on his throne and looked at his only daughter "I will not surrender" Uther stated in an almost calm manner "Kill her."

Alyson swore but she let Morgana go and ran out of the throne room.

"Don't bother pursuing her" Uther smirked "She's only a woman and a weak one at that."

Morgan couldn't believe Uther had been willing to sacrifice her. She stood still and muted. She wondered what had driven Uther to such evil but she knew whatever it takes he had to be stopped. She couldn't let this man rule over people when he cared for no one. She saw Alyson's dagger and grabbed it without attracting anyone's notice. As she held it in her hands, she knew what she should do but she couldn't do it. This man had given her life and even though he didn't value it that didn't mean she didn't. She looked at her father and she realised, she didn't hate him. She wanted to but he'd loved her and took her in even though she was a bastard. She dropped the dagger on the floor where it clanged on the hard stone

This attracted Uther's notice saw and ordered her back to the sanctuary. But at that moment a guard came in panting "The main gate has been opened, my liege"

Uther grimaced "Morgana is to stay here, we can still push them back, most of these fighters are peasants, our swords are better, our armour is thicker and we are trained to kill, we shall be victorious."

There was a cheer but Morgana just stayed quiet unsure if which outcome she wanted.

Arthur looked down at the body of Tomas Parris. He was glad he didn't see Morgana's corpse alongside his. He didn't know what he would do if he saw that so with as much as sadness as he could spare in a day full of death, for a man he hardly knew, he closed the man's eyes and headed to the throne room. He strode purposefully, he knew he would have to go up against and possibly kill his father and he didn't want to do that. His father had raised him harshly yes. But he'd cared in his own way and he'd taught him values of courage, loyalty and honour but these values kept pointing out opposite directions.

He shook his head, this was the right thing to do but that didn't stop it feeling wrong. Then suddenly he saw a woman dressed in armour, he drew his sword and she drew hers. They fought and Arthur did admire this woman, her sword craft was excellent and her parrying style perfect. If he hadn't been in a hurry, he'd probably have enjoyed this but he was in a hurry. They paused to catch their breath sizing each other up. Arthur was more tired than she was, she had been conserving her energy, and he on the other hand had been using all his power to get this over with as quickly as possible.

She smiled "Who are you?"

"I'm Prince Arthur Pendragon"

"So you've turned coat, that's unfortunate." Alyson remarked "I was hoping to negotiate with you; I do find your father so irksome."

"Negotiate then" Arthur replied

"I wanted to negotiate with the prince not a rebel leader."

"How about a successful rebel leader."

Alyson looked at him. He could feel her sizing him up, seeing how much his word was worth, how long it would take to kill him, whether he could beat his father. "What could you give me?"

"I promise that I'll uphold any deal my father made"

"Good start"

Arthur wasn't sure what to do now, he hadn't been planning any negotiations apart from stand down and you will be spared but he knew an Orlesian would want more than that. He decided to take a risk and flatter her ego.

"You've got the upper hand, what do you want from me"

"I wouldn't mind seeing you in my bedchamber" she enjoyed how that made him squirm uncomfortably "But I'm not unreasonable, I want pardons from me and my men and I want Oakvale." Arthur grimaced Oakvale had been claimed by Orlais and Camelot for hundreds of year. It was a rather unremarkable farming village but it was a point of pride. Arthur's distant ancestor, the first king of Camelot had been born there and had risen to great prominence and had built Camelot, the thought of Orlaiseans in Oakvale had made Uther's blood boil. But could Arthur do it, could he swallow his pride and let it be taken, give a village to gain a kingdom.

He already regretting it replied "Fine, I'll give you what you want but you have to help me."

"Agreed." Alyson replied.

They went to the throne room, Arthur shuddered but went in.

"Arthur, thank God you're all right" Uther hugged him "I feared for your safety."

"I'm sorry father" he said blankly although inside he was a cataclysm of emotions.

"It's good your here" Uther said truthfully "You need to protect Morgana apparently these savages have opened the main gate, it doesn't matter though we will soon see them all pay."

"I can't let you do that Father"

"What are you talking about" Uther asked looking at his son in disbelief.

Even though it filled him with pain, Arthur replied "I can't let you hurt my people anymore; I'm going to stop you"

"Traitor "Uther screamed "Kill them"

Arthur panicked as he saw 30 guards come towards him and Alyson but luckily they didn't need to fight long as a buzzing sound filled the air.

Meanwhile Leon had gotten to the highest point of the men as Merlin had told him and had let the golden ball go. He was expecting it to drop and do nothing but it didn't. It floated in the air for a few seconds and then it emitted a buzzing sound. It sounded terrible but it seemed to be working, Uther's men were dropping like flies. He saw them on all of the battlements. Unfortunately the same thing was happening to all of those in the castle walls so some of their men were falling as well. It didn't matter, he and his men weren't affected because Merlin had given them tattoos that should keep them awake and it seemed to be working so they had time to go and deal with Uther's sleeping army, meanwhile it was up to Arthur to deal with Uther.

As the guards dropped around him he held Alyson's hand making sure she touched the tattoo that was on it. For the first time ever he saw fear in his father's eyes. He'd hoped that the spell would work on him but Merlin said that was unlikely if the draiocht stone didn't work on him, it was unlikely that this spell would.

"What have you done" Uther screamed

"I've saved Camelot, please" Arthur pleaded "Let this happen, your time is over."

Uther screamed and pulled out his sword. Arthur defended himself and their fight began. Arthur communicated to Alyson that he didn't want her to join the fight so she stood on the sidelines. The fight was quite even as Uther's insanity drove him to his breaking points, but then Arthur got a lucky blow to Uther's leg and this knocked him of balance and he had his sword to his throat, "yield" he pleaded.

"Never" Uther spat. Arthur couldn't do it. He couldn't kill his father, he couldn't let his reign start with kin slaying. He's have to go to the dungeons maybe if he was made to see the error of his ways then he could join the council and live out the rest of his life in peace. As he looked at his father, he saw this was not possible; there was no peace in his soul. But he couldn't kill him so he knocked him out with his fist. He ran to Morgana, she was ok. He wondered how he was going to explain this to her. He'd think of something eventually. He smiled at her and whispered "Don't worry Morgana when you wake up, everything's going to be alright" he cried then.

He didn't realise Alyson was standing over Uther. She stabbed him through the heart with a dagger then she took it out and wiped it on her sleeve.

"What did you do?" Arthur screamed

"What I had to do, Orlais' alliance with you would have been insecure as long as he lived."Alyson said calmly. "It was the only way."

"Get out!" he screamed.

She obeyed and with his father dead, he looked at his throne and wept. He wept for his father, he wept for Camelot and he wept for himself and the sadness that would never leave him. He took Morgana to her room and went back to work sorting everything else out.

Edwin entered soon after; he was aching to see if Morgana was ok. He only wished there was a way to warn her. He went straight to her.

"Wake my love"He said softly and then he kissed her

Morgana woke up, screamed and punched him. "How dare you, you disgusting evil freak." She looked around for something she could defend herself with.

"Wait...I'm Edwin." He said clutching his nose.

Morgan looked at Cenred and wondered what the hell was going on. Edwin explained "I'm in Cenred's body; I just really wanted to make sure you were ok."

Morgan looked at him and even though it was Cenred the way he'd kissed her had been the way Edwin had kissed her. She hugged him "I'm glad you're ok to" she whispered before she kissed him.

"But can you do me a favour?"Morgana asked.

"Anything"

"Get back in your own body"

"But I'm not ugly and I could give you great wealth and power."

"I know" Morgan said "But I didn't fall in love with a man who was handsome and had a kingdom, I fell in love with the scarred physician" She smiled and he smiled back.

"It might take a while but I will return, my lady" Edwin bowed.

"Thank you" Morgan said and he left and as he did, she thought about Uther and the moment she thought about him, she knew he was dead it was like an invisible string between them had been cut and she cried for him. But then she realised for the first time her life was her own. She wasn't under Uther's control anymore, she could act any way she wanted do what she wanted and most importantly marry who she wanted. She would cherish this freedom and would never forget what it cost.

Alyson was quite content. It turned out Arthur was a more merciful man than his father was because her men realising they had been locked out with no chance of survival surrendered almost immediately to Arthur who had put them in a makeshift prison for her to return. She smiled as she looked at her register, only six had died and she had gained Oakvale which would be a fine jewel to present to her king. She could almost picture the jealous looks from her fellow captains and all the nobles who would want to hire her now. She worked on her letter to the king about her victory in the primitive Camelot and how she had regained Oakvale for the Orleasian Empire. Life was sweet.

She looked at the man she'd taken to bed with her after the battle; she didn't often take a mate while on an assignment like other captains did. She didn't want to be distracted from her assignment but with it over and all the crap she had to put up with, she figured she deserved it. He was handsome and not too drunk when she'd seen him. He had a good wit she remembered and he had a very talented tongue. Apparently he was an actor from some show about a horse. She also wasn't the only woman attracted to him but then she had her fair share of attention. He made the first move despite the fact she'd already chosen him. He introduced himself as Gwaine and told tales that were definitely lies but amusing nonetheless. She took him to her tent and he'd spent the night. He was certainly talented and despite knowing that she should probably send her letter to the Orlesian king and get reports from her lieutenants. Despite this when he woke up and kissed her, she let him take her again.

Merlin looked for Arthur and found him with Guinevere. He was crying into her shoulder. He wanted to go in and comfort him but he knew he couldn't do anything to help. He hated Uther and he wasn't going to pretend to feel grief. "No he has what he needs" so he decided to go find Freya and celebrate the rest of their lives together.

He ran into Mordred "So you were right, kid." He said to him.

He smiled and said "I'm always right"

"Don't get cocky, kid; you don't want to have a head the size of Arthur's do you?"

"No, but its true" Mordred said cheekily.

"I'm not going to argue about that" Merlin replied "So have you decided what you're going to do?"

"The druids want me to return."

"The druids are a wise and powerful people" Merlin stated.

"So are you."

"Now you're giving me a big head" Merlin laughed "But seriously I've been thinking of starting a school and I'm going to need students."

"I'd be honoured"

"Good, there is much I can teach you."

"I was thinking of teaching rather than learning."

"We'll see." Merlin smiled.

Mordred smiled "What you seek is over there?"

"Thank you." They smiled at each other and knew that their friendship was going to last a while yet and Merlin decided that Mordred should be a teacher and a student at his new school. He saw Freya and kissed her as if it was the last 10 minutes of his life.

"Wow" Freya said and then Merlin kissed her again.

"Stop it, Merlin" Freya said firmly. Merlin pouted and Freya gave in and for the next few moments they just enjoyed the fact that they were both alive.

Gwen looked down at her lover who was crying into her shoulder, she'd never seen him this vulnerable before. He's always been strong and stubborn but she like this side, it kept him human.

"I killed my own father Gwen"

"No you didn't, Alyson killed him" Gwen said firmly.

"No I did, I made an alliance with her, I started this rebellion, and I might as well have plunged the sword in him myself."

"But you didn't and what you did do was the right thing" Gwen said firmly "You saved your people from Uther's tyranny and Cenred's, you've bought peace and you've freed all magical people from fear.

"I know Gwen" Arthur said "But what does it matter if I'm a traitor, if I'm a murderer."

"Because none of the things I mentioned would have happened if you hadn't done what you did" Gwen assured "If you'd let Uther continue his paranoia would have led to Camelot's ruin."

"He was my father" he stated

"I know and I promise you that pain will never go away but it will get better and you need to use that pain to make sure nothing like this happens again" Gwen looked at him with tears in her eyes and tried to convey the faith and love she had for him.

He saw it and he wondered how he'd manage to make such an angel fall in love with him. "You'll stay with me"

"Forever my love, if you wish to have me"

"I do, I need you Guinevere, and I want you to marry me"

"I will marry you" Her smile was so large that it lit up the room. She cried as well and as she saw the sun rise over Camelot, she thought "A new kingdom is rising to wash away the sins of the last"

**A/N Hey there hope you like this chapter. I thought I'd better explain Morgana's powers. Edwin has only taught her how to not set fire to herself as she sleeps and some basic spells and the reason she isn't as powerful as in the show is that I assume Morgause gave her a crash course whereas Edwin's trying to give her a more comprehensive education. So I really like writing this chapter and I especially loved the Alyson parts, she's such a bad ass, I might use her again, if I do a sequel or in an unrelated fic we'll see. Anyway, after this there's going to be an epilogue, which will be a couple of years after this chapter just to see what happened to everybody and I hoped you enjoyed this. Please review.**


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

**A/N so here we are at the end of my first AU. I hope it was as fun for you as it was for me.**

_**2 Years Later**_

Gwen felt her bump with apprehension. She couldn't believe that a year ago that she'd married Arthur and now here she was heavy with their child. It was wonderful but she also felt a little bit sad that now her pregnancy was ending and she'd never be this close to her child again. A million worries filled her head, would she be a good parent? She'd never known her mother, what do mothers do? She'd had her father and she thought he'd done a good job even though he was a bit clueless sometimes. She remembered when she was 8 and she'd burnt her hand on a sword her father was forging. Her father had no idea what to do. He tried looking for a cloth but he was clueless. Gwen who was crying and a lot of pain put her hand in the bucket of water; he used to cool down steel figuring it would do the same for her hand.

"Dad" she screamed "Please go and get Gaius."

Her Dad realising the sense in this went immediately leaving her on her own and in pain. But he came back with Gaius who'd gave her a salve and bandages and told her she'd be fine in a few days and her father had spent the next week fussing over her. He felt so guilty, she realised for not getting it right. But he'd got it right so many other times when he'd made her a beautiful necklace when she mentioned she was jealous of all the jewellery Morgana had. Or the time when she'd cried all night because one of the other servant girls had made fun of her for learning how to read. He'd hugged her and told her "It doesn't matter what they think, they are going to be eternally ignorant but you are going to experience a thousand worlds and discover things they could only dream of, I never got that chance to learn but your mother was never happier than she was when reading a book and I want you to have the same feeling." She'd never felt more loved and she'd never felt sad about reading ever again. She would be fortunate if she could be as good a parent as her father was. She wished he was here with her, waiting expectantly for his first grandchild, but he wasn't here.

Whilst she'd been pregnant she'd done a lot of reading. It was the one activity according to Arthur she was still capable of doing without injury. She wished he wasn't so overprotective but then he wouldn't be Arthur. It was annoying when he was just protective over her but now he was protective over her and their child. She decided she'd allow him that but she wasn't going to be a complete invalid. She looked over treaties, she continued to be influential on the new council that tried to integrate magic users back into society and she was still tidying her and Arthur's bedchamber. Arthur kept reminding her that they had servants for that but she liked tidying and she hadn't needed a servant before Arthur and she didn't see why she should need one now. She had relented slightly over the last one now she was so far along in her pregnancy but she still tried to make sure her servant had as little to do as possible.

She was reading the story of Tristan and Isolde; it was one of her favourites. She'd read the book so many times, she almost didn't need the book. "I live in torture, thinking of these moments. With every look he gives you, I get sicker and sicker. There is a burning in me I feel on fire, and there's guilt I can't comidify." When she was younger she wondered if she would love anyone so much that it hurt that much but it appeared she was going to be more fortunate than her romantic hero because she was in love and she didn't have to feel guilty about it. She smiled and then was gripped with a surge of panic as she felt her water break.

Arthur was feeling exhausted. He'd been in this council meeting for 4 hours, before that he'd been given a tour of Merlin's school followed by a 3 hour lecture on his aims as chief wizard and headmaster of his new school Hogwarts or Merlin's academy of magical excellence. Before that he'd been with Edwin for Gwen's check up. This pregnancy was beginning to feel like a battle but he had no weapons, no armour and no strategy. He felt completely exposed, he had no idea how to raise a child and it wasn't like his father could help him. He felt a stab of guilt every time he thought about his father. He'd given him a quiet funeral and put him in his family's crypt for all his faults, he was still a Pendragon. He tried to remember a time when he'd been proud of his father and he remembered when he accepted Morgana as his daughter.

It was a cold winter's night, Arthur was 9 and he was nestled by the fire with his nanny who was reading him the tales of great knights and chivalry. Then a servant came and told him his presence was required. So he followed him, shivering slightly, his nanny quickly put him in a fur lined cloak and sent him away. He ditched the cloak when they lost sight of her, Uther thought she fussed over him too much and he didn't want to give him a reason to fire her. So he shivered slightly on his way to the grand hall. He saw a little girl in a blue fur lined cloak with black hair and green eyes. She looked lost and scared and Uther said to his son "This is my daughter and she is now your sister" Arthur was stunned; his mother had died giving birth to him how could he have a sibling. He looked at his sibling and saw relief in her eyes. He didn't understand.

"What are you waiting for?" Uther demanded.

Arthur stood speechless. He didn't know what he was meant to do. "You are the crowned prince of Camelot and your sister has just had a long trip, you will escort her to her room and offer her every courtesy."

Arthur nodded "Would you like me to escort you" he hesitated, not sure what he was meant to call her. He didn't know her name, he thought about using my lady but she was only a girl and weren't you meant to be more familiar with your siblings. Maybe he should call her sister to confirm what his father had said. It felt like some kind of test that he hadn't practiced for. He looked around for some sort of clue but he couldn't find any.

"Morgana, My name's Morgana and I'd be delighted" she curtsied and then walked out the room. Arthur followed her and then he wasn't sure what room to take her to. Should he take her to the best room? But that was reserved only for guests and if she was his sister then she wasn't a guest or was she a guest. Thankfully the servant knew where they were going so he just followed. He didn't say anything on their walk there, not really knowing what to discuss but he did say when they got there "Anything else, Morgana"

"Yes" Morgana smiled "I'd like you to stay and tell me about this place, you, our father, everything."

They stayed up all night, he even ended up sleeping on her bed which their father was angry at but he knew he'd made a friend that night. He discussed his life, she discussed hers. Apparently her mother and step father were dead and her aunt didn't want to have anything to do with her so she claimed that Uther was Morgana's father and he should take responsibility for Morgana and Uther surprisingly he did. He was grateful for that because of him, he'd made his first true friend and she bought colour and goodness into his life. They'd played together, bickered together, rebelled together and been there for each other through thick and thin.

He didn't believe his father ever meant to be unkind, he just didn't see any other option. He believed that he had to do what he did but he didn't want his child to believe in such a bleak world. He wanted him to be raised with kindness and a belief in goodness. He could almost feel his father turning in his grave as he thought that. "Do you want your child to be soft?" No he didn't want them to be soft; he wanted them to be strong rulers capable of making tough decisions. There had to be a middle ground somewhere between kindness and discipline. He just had to find it.

"Your wife's gone into labour, your majesty" a servant informed him and with that he postponed the meeting and rushed to his wife's side.

She was breathing heavily, and sweat was pouring of her skin and the she just screamed like she'd been stabbed. A part of him instinctively looked around for an assailant. That he could deal with, he had no idea how to deal with this. Edwin and Morgana were there and so was the midwife who looked remarkably relaxed.

"Don't worry, I'm here" Arthur said comfortingly "How is she?"

"Her contractions are 5 minutes apart, so she should start giving birth soon." The midwife said calmly.

"That wasn't her giving birth." Arthur exclaimed.

"No," Edwin explained "This is her body preparing for birth."

"What?"

"After these contractions then she should start giving birth."

"It can last a few hours." The midwife interjected.

"What?" Arthur shouted.

"Every birth is different, I never know what to expect and I've been doing it 20 years." The midwife said cheerfully looking at Arthur's dazed expression she added "I have delivered countless babies and neither mother nor baby has ever died."

"They could die!" Arthur shouted.

"Breathe your majesty, breathe, there is absolutely nothing to worry about." The midwife ensured him.

Merlin looked at his new desk. It was a grand mahogany masterpiece, he also asked for some secret compartments. He wanted to keep some secrets; he wasn't sure what they'd be. Maybe he'd eventually put a map to the holy grail in there or a potion for eternal youth. He looked out of the window of his new school. He would need to settle on a name eventually but it didn't need to be settled now. The school was floating on a rock attached to a chain that he tied to a rock in a lake. Freya chose the lake and she also thought he was just showing off for putting his school on a giant floating rock but there was more to it than that. He'd always been on the move and even now when he was safe, he wanted the option to move if the situation required it, also a castle floating in the sky looked really cool.

He went back to his desk and smiled benevolently then he sat down to some paperwork, he had students to enrol, teachers to interview and classes to begin. Eternal youth was going to have to wait a while. He was working on the paperwork when he felt Freya call for him.

"Merlin you need to see this"

He walked to their room when he saw Nina; she was levitating her toy dragon above her head.

"Look, Merlin she hasn't even spoken yet" Freya said excitedly. Merlin looked with pride at his daughter and he made the dragon flap its wings. This made Nina smile and he could feel her magic mingle with his own as the dragon flew around the room.

"She takes after her father" she whispered to him, "she likes to show off."

Merlin smiled at her "Let's see what mummy can do."

Her eyes glowed and she whispered "Tachiar" and the dragon started to shine with a golden light, the colour of magic.

"Not bad" Merlin said and he kissed her before she could come up with a retort. Then he saw his mirror glowing so reluctantly he stopped. He went towards the mirror.

"Hello there" he said cheerfully looking at Leon who still wasn't entirely sure how he was able to talk to Merlin despite him being a good 200 miles away.

"Hello" Leon answered confusedly "I thought you'd want to know that the queen has stated to give birth."

"Thank you, I'll see you soon." Merlin said and pressed the button to the mirror. "Come on let's pack, Freya." They packed quickly, "Packing is a lot easier when you're a warlock but you still know you're going to forget something" he thought.

Mostly satisfied that they'd remembered everything, Merlin said cheerfully "Let's go then" he said cheerfully and he went to Courtney's room, where she sat waiting expectantly. He personally liked riding on her back but as Freya pointed out it wasn't the safest way to travel especially with a young child, so he created a small box, about the size of a closet that tied to her back. Considering the size of the box, it was more than capable for accommodating the three of them. It took them a few hours to arrive at Camelot and in the courtyard were Leon and a group of servants who were still intimidated by Courtney.

"Ah Leon" Merlin said cheerfully "have my family escorted to their rooms and take me to our queen."

Leon slightly stunned at the dragon and confused as to how the family managed to fit in the small box went inside and exclaimed "Wow it's bigger on the inside."

"Push, your majesty push" the midwife crooned

"I am pushing but I can feel it keeps slipping back" she shouted. She was panicking, she was failing as a mother and she hadn't even started yet.

"That can be quite normal" the midwife reassured.

"Can be?" she screamed.

"It's ok, you're doing fine, I can see your child and I know you want to see it to, so don't give up." The Midwife winked at her and she felt she was imparting some great wisdom, so with renewed energy she pushed with all her might.

Edwin looked at the situation and was even more grateful that Morgana didn't want children. Arthur's nerves were torn to pieces. Gwen had been screaming for hours to no avail and according to the midwife everything was ok and she did seem to be correct, even though childbirth was not his forte but he had been beefing up his knowledge during Gwen's pregnancy but they'd hired the best midwife in Camelot to take care of the birth. He was just there to make sure nothing went wrong and so far nothing had. This baby was just taking it's time.

Morgana was putting a wet cloth on her head and rubbing it slightly on Gwen's sweated brow. She looked down at her best friend who sounded like she was being tortured and was glad that she decided not to have children. She could use magic to keep herself fertile but not produce a child and she knew Edwin wasn't in any rush. He associated children with all the cries, the hurried explanations and insults hurled at him throughout his life. But it was more than that, for the first time in her life, she was free, she'd been free to study magic, she even helped with the creation of Merlin's school but now that was done. She wanted to see the world, experience new things with her love by her side and she knew she couldn't do that with a child. Maybe one day she'd change her mind but that wasn't going to be anytime soon.

After 8 hours the midwife said "Congratulations, you are proud parents of a baby prince."

She handed the baby prince to Guinevere who looked at this crying infant as if he was a priceless treasure. "Hello there, I see you already have a list of demands, she held it to her breast and after a moment's confusion and he began to suckle gently. After he'd had his fill, he'd decided he'd done enough for the day and thought it was time to go to sleep.

Guinevere handed the sleeping child to his father who accepted it eagerly, all that panic and all that waiting and it was just so tiny. He marvelled at him as he slept and he looked to his wife who'd decided to fall asleep to. So he placed him in his crib and he felt at peace.

"I'm here" Merlin shouted as he entered and looked around. "I guess I'm a little bit late." With that the little prince woke up and started crying again. Merlin quickly left wanting to escape Arthur's death glare. He smiled and decided that he should go to his room till the royal family were feeling more hospitable.

Alyson woke up reluctantly and shook her head. She might never have asked for Oakvale if it meant she was going to be stuck here for 6 months. "No good deed goes unpunished." She'd happily gone back to Orlais and had been in a few battles, broke a couple of sieges and guarded a few trade envoys. Her life had returned to normal, a little too normal to be honest. After delivering Oakvale and negotiating a substantial trade agreement with Camelot, she'd expected better assignments but she'd gotten the same assignments, she'd always gotten. She'd changed the Shadowhearts from an embarrassment to an efficient fighting force but she knew she could turn them into something truly respected if she was given more challenging missions. But no and now she was here doing extended guard duty and there wasn't even any perceived threat. No the reason she was here was because of her father.

In Orlais gender roles weren't as rigid as in other countries, if a woman wanted to be a soldier then she could do it as easily as being a dancer but it was expected especially with her noble birth that she'd eventually marry and have children. This wasn't necessarily a bad thing but she had hoped to establish the Shadowhearts and get a few medals first but her father had been trying to get her married for years. It was necessary to invest years of planning and political manoeuvring into Orlesian noble marriage contracts. In Orlais, marriage contracts were compared to swimming through shark invested waters. Dangerous and often ended up in spilt blood. It wasn't unknown for wars to be fought over clauses in marital contracts long after both intended parties were dead so it was a good thing her father was so committed. But unfortunately, it meant she was stuck in Oakvale which really was an unimpressive village. There had to be something here judging by how much of the village Ser Geoffrey Ferray had dug up, it was getting ridiculous and the villagers were getting sick of it. It didn't help that he was considering flattening the whole village. That was her father in law considering making 500 people homeless for his own desires. She really wished she knew what in the hell, he was looking for but that was on a need to know basis which frustrated her to no end.

His son was better but she wasn't exactly blown away by him. His name was Harry and he wasn't unpleasing, he had a decent wit, he looked nice and seemed to be a better person than his father but that wasn't saying much. But she was reluctant to sleep with him. It was required of her to have sex with him before the marriage as a last test of compatibility and if they proved infertile well the marriage contract was torn up and it was time to start again. She'd have to eventually grit her teeth and do it, that's why she'd got this assignment so she could get to know her new fiancée but luckily the villagers' issues with having their village dug up were keeping her away from her fiancée but it's not like he was insistent, so should she feel bad. "I don't know" she thought.

As she got dressed she heard a commotion start. "Great it's starting early today." She brushed her hair and went outside. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"These bastards are trying to take this village back" one of her men said.

"Good for them" another of her men said.

"You're not going to let this happen, Alyson" as she saw Geoffrey coming towards her "It's your duty to Orlais to protect us."

"Where are these bastards?" One of her men pointed to the village hall "follow me" she ordered. Ser Geoffrey quickly scurried back to the castle like the coward he was.

She strode over there purposefully, annoyed that Arthur had broken their agreement. She marched there ready to give these bastards a piece of her mind. The village hall was jam-packed with people, it appears that the whole village was in here but she only counted 10 knights. One of them she recognised, "Well haven't you gone up in the world, from a lowly actor to one of the knights of Camelot"

"I aim to impress" Gwaine replied.

"Well, congratulations but if you and your men don't leave now, I'm going to have you locked in irons and thrown in the dungeon."

"Arthur said you might say this so he decided to remind you although this village is Orlesian and we still have the right of protection over it, if the people require it." He was right and judging by the amount of people in here, it seemed the people defiantly wanted it.

"This is an Orlesian matter and none of Camelot's business, I am perfectly capable of protecting these people" Alyson said calmly.

"You lying bitch" one woman screamed "One of your men raped my girl and you dug up my husband's bones and tossed them in the sea."

She continued "The man in question has been removed from service and given over to your justice and we are sorry to any disruption to the graveyard, but it was necessary."

That started a whole load of accusation and incriminations one of them even tried to attack her but she put her hand to her hilt and that seemed to stop anyone else. These people were farmers not fighters and she knew they didn't want to die. The same way they didn't want to be Orlesian, she'd hoped to exploit their meek nature and keep things tolerable for them, it was clear she had failed.

"It is clear, you all have grievances and King Arthur wants to hear them, he may not be your king any more but he has promised that he will make sure justice is done. I will stay here until I am satisfied that each of you is happy that you have your justice." Gwaine said triumphantly and this was greeted by an almighty cheer.

Alyson grimaced, he was going to be here for a while, so she plastered on a smile. "Of course, you shall have rooms at the castle at once." The castle was a ruin but it was now watertight and that was about it. She saw one of the villagers whisper to Gwaine and was not surprised when he replied "We would love to but we have already been offered lodging."

There was no way she could let them all stay here, they would insight rebellion. No she needed their leader to make sure that this retinue would behave. "But surely as leader of this force you would want to discuss these matters with Ser Geoffrey. I gladly invite you to dinner and be my personal guest and then you will see we intend no harm to this village and I can be quite hospitable" She smiled and she knew he got her implications.

"The king sent me to ensure peace between Orlais and Camelot and that's what I intend to do, so I would be honoured to be your guest and discuss these matters." He smiled and his eyes examined her lustily.

With that settled she returned to the castle and introduced Ser Gwaine to Ser Geoffrey and Harry. Neither of them was happy with this situation and insisted that she get rid of them the moment he was out of earshot. She explained impatiently "Ser Gwaine has every right to be here and at this moment Camelot's armies are quickly regaining their place as the most superior in the world and now they have Merlin's magic behind them. I don't think it's worthwhile to anger Camelot by sending them back."

"But" Geoffrey insisted "They will get in the way of our plans, is there no way to get rid of them quietly?"

"No the villagers suspected us of that and insisted that they stay in the village only Gwaine is staying with us and I have the feeling that the village will risk all to keep their saviours safe, and besides that Arthur will expect a reply from these people, I suggest we slow down our digging efforts and focus our efforts on places not so controversial." She said tacitly.

"But I have waited my whole life to find what's here and you want me to slow down for these bastards."

"Yes I do, I don't care about your personal desires, I care about Orlais and my men and I will not threaten either of them to fulfil your selfish desires" she gave him a ferocious look and he backed down, that would not be the end of it but they agreed to have dinner with him and slow down their efforts.

With that done she got on with her duties, getting reports from her lieutenants, sorting out any disciplinary matters and good old fashioned training. She was practicing on a training dummy when Gwaine walked in. "Your swordplay's gotten better" he said cheekily.

"You've never seen me with a sword in my hands" she replied with a dry smile.

"I think we both know that's not true" he replied knowingly.

She put the sword to his throat and whispered "Do you want to see some more?"

He grinned and said "Gladly"

**A/N so here we are at the end of my first oc fic, it's been a ride but I hope you enjoyed it but there are a few people I want to thank for helping me get this far. Firstly Kitty O for reviewing every chapter of my story from the beginning and giving me some good feedback, happieface03 for suggesting that I add Mordred. God that kid was a lot of fun. Last but certainly not last my sis Livvi695 for being my unofficial beta, for giving me great suggestions and great feedback and generally for letting me annoy her. But I seriously thank everyone for reading reviewing and everything I love you all and I'm glad you all liked this. So I kind of left this with a sequel hook but I don't have any intention on writing a sequel any time soon. The next fic I write will be about Sir Leon because he's awesome and it's a follow-up of my first Leon story "the heroes of Sir Leon". Now you don't have to read it to enjoy my next story but I think it's a nice little one shot so if you've got time look it up, hey you could even leave a review. I'm just saying. So I love you all and hopefully I'll have my next fanfic out soon.**


End file.
